ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's cannon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. (especially the Final Fantasy universe) Pixar ideas, Jim Henson, Nintendo if more Kingdom Hearts will be released in Nintendo game systems, and Viz Media ideas are also allowed, because of these companies' affiliation with Disney. This is not a page for listing every work those five companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ = Documented ideas = Sora will have 5 people on his team instead of 2 people new villains and New Heartless and enemies This will have Action, Adventure, Comedy, Musical, Romance This will be a vary long Game to play on the PS3 New Enemies and New villains Neutrals will appear, e.g. Ebenezer Scrooge from Disney's A Christmas Carol Donald Duck's New Girlfriend is Miley Cyrus Demi Lovato is Donald Duck's Sister in Law The Grand Duke of Owls from Rock-a-Doodle Teams Up with Pete New Worlds with Signature Party Member & Villain Atlantica (with Morgana's Ice Palace) (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Party:Ariel & Melody. Villain: Morgana / Undertow Andy's Room / Star Command (Toy Story) Party: Buzz Lightyear. Villain: Zurg Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Party: Quasimodo. Villain: Frollo Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Party: Milo. Villain: Rourke New York (Oliver & Company) Party: Dodger. Villain: Sykes/ Roscoe and DeSoto Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.) Party: Sulley. Villain: Signature Souless, Randall / Waternoose Man-Jungle (The Jungle Book) Party: Baloo. Villain: Signature Souless, Kaa the Snake/Shere Khan the tiger Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) Party: Zidane Tribal. Fellow Fighters: Jaq. Villain: Lucifer / Stepmother Jamestown (Pocahontas) Party: Pocahontas. Villain: Ratcliffe Axiom (WALL-E) Party: Wall-E & Eve. Villain: Auto City of Heroes (Sky High) Party: Jet Stream .Villain: Royal Pain The Land of Wizards (The Sword in the Stone) Party: Arthur. Villain: Madame Mim London Town (101 Dalmatians) Fellow Fighters: Pongo, Perdita & Puppies. Villain: Cruella De Vil, Horace & Jasper Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's revenge) Party: Jack Skullington. Villain: Oogie Boogie Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) Party: Robin Hood. Villain: Prince John/the Sheriff Prydain (The Black Cauldron) Party: Taran. Villain: Signature Souless & The Horned King Kuzcotopia (The Emperor's New Groove) Party: Kuzco. Villain: Signature Souless & Yzma Neverland (Peter Pan II Return To Neverland) Party: Peter Pan. Villain: Captin Hook Bug City (A Bug's Life) Party: Flick. Villain: Hopper Mouse London (The Great Mouse Detective) Party: Basil. Villain: Professor Ratigan / Fidget & Signature Heartless / Signature Souless The Land of Great Spirits (Brother Bear) Party: Kenai. Villain: Signature Heartless Paradise Islands/Deep Space (Lilo & Stitch) Party: Stitch. Villain: Leroy & Signature Heartless Montressa Spaceport (Treasure Planet) Party: Jim. Villain: Mr. Silver & Capt. Darkwater Oakey Oaks(Chicken Little) Party: Chicken Little. Villain: Signature Heartless and Chimera Danville (Phineas and Ferb) Party: Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Isabella. Villain: Dr. Doofensmirtz Pride Lands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Party: Kiara/Kovu. Villain: Zira Drool (The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) Party: Sharkboy/Lavagirl. Villain: Signature Souless and Mr. Electric Biniki Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) Party: Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick. Fellow Fighters: Sandy Cheeks. Villain: Plankton New Orleans (Princess and The Frog) Party: Tiana/Naveen. Villain: Doctor Facilier Flooded Earth (Noah's Ark/El Arca) Party: Xiro/Kairel. Villain: Dagnino New Drive Forms for Sora |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Name Color Number of keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Knight Form Gold and Sliver Two(Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova: An omni-powerful light blast that gets more powerful as you level up also levotation.And thick Armor True Hero Form Platinum and Rainbow with Angelic Wings All Light Keyblades Fly |- |- Vengance Form Black and Purple with Demonic Wings All Dark Keyblades and All Dark Alternatives to His Light Keyblades Wall Climb New World Transformations Narnia Narnia Regular fantasy-like clothes like the four Pevensie children, only the colors remain the same and Armer (or Knight) clothing for the battle with the White Witch > = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. *MAKE A KINGDOM HEARTS MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES AS A DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW!! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS VIDEO GAME FOR PS2 SYSTEM!!! Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Jungle' / The Jungle Book *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'Notre Dame' / Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Pleasure Island' / Pinnochio '' *'Prydain''' / The Black Cauldron *'Cruella's Fur Factory' / 101 Dalmations *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Cinderella Castle' / Cinderella Castle *'Forest of the Great Prince'/''Bambi'' *'Paris, 1910'/''The Aristocats'' *'Splash Mountain'/''Song of the South'' *'Sleepy Hollow'/''Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' *'Passamaquoddy'/''Pete's Dragon '' Returning Disney Worlds ('''from Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts II)' *''Wonderland'/''Alice in Wonderland'' *'Olympus Coliseum'/''Hercules'' *'Deep Jungle'/''Tarzan'' *'Agrabah'/''Aladdin'' *'Monstro'/''Pinnochio'' *'Atlantica'/''The Little Mermaid'' *'Halloween Town'/''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *'Neverland'/''Peter Pan'' *'Hundred Acre Wood'/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Beast's Castle'/''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Land of Dragons'/''Mulan'' *'Disney Castle'/''Various of Mickey Mouse Shows & Movies'' *'Pride Lands'/''The Lion King'' *'Port Royal'/''Pirates of the Carribean'' *'Space Paranoids'/''Tron'' Jim Henson films (involved with Disney only) *'World Wide Studio' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command {could have a cross-area from Andy's Room.} *'Ant Island' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / [[Wikipedia:Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]] *'Great Barrier Reef''' / Finding Nemo *'Metroville/Nomanisan Island' / The Incredibles (exclusive to the Wii.) *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Gusteu's Restruant' / Ratatouille *'Space Cruiser Axiom' / WALL-E *'Venezuela' / Up Relatively new films *'World's End' / Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (NOTE: This world is "connected" to Port Royal in a similar manner to Disney Castle/Timeless River in KH2.) *'Wonderland' / Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film) *'High School '/''' Max Keeble's Big Move'' '' *'Oakey Oaks''' / Chicken Little *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Deep Space/Hawaii' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Haunted Mansion '/ The Haunted Mansion'' '' *'Toon Town / 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'New York City and/or Andelasia' / Enchanted *'Terabithia' / Bridge to Terabithia *'Fernfield '/ Air Bud/AirBuddies Series '' *'Hyrule''' / Legend of Zelda (may likely only work if it's released on the Wii as a exclusive world.) *'Oz' / Return to Oz *'Drool' / The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl *'Giant Peach' / James and the Giant Peach *'Beverly Hills/Mexico '/ Beverly Hills Chihuahua *'Ponyo's Ocean / '[http://Ponyo_on_the_Cliff_by_the_Sea Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea] *'New Orleans' / The Princess and the Frog TV shows *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento' / Even Stevens *'Canada' / Life With Derek *'The Tipton Hotel (or Boston)' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island' / Twitches *'The Dreamport' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre' / Mickey Mouse Revue (Within Disney Castle, A Secert Enterance) *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Cape Suzette' / Talespin *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse (within Disney Castle, view cutscenes here) *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Avalon' / Gargoyles *'Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium' / Wikipedia:Something Wicked This Way Come (film) *'Land of Gummi' / Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears *'Danville' / Phineas and Ferb *'San Fracisco / 'That's So Raven *'North Islands / Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer/Frosty the Snow/ Rudolph's Shiny New Year/ Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July/Jack Frost' *'Hollywood' / Sonny with a Chance *'Primeval World / Disneyland RR' *'Boogeyworld '/ Don't Look Under the Bed *'The Megaplex' / Phantom of the Megalex *'Halloweentown High' / The Halloweentown Series *'Tower of Terror' / Tower of Terror Video Games New allies Disney world *'Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter'/ Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film)) *'Alice '/ Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film)'') *'Marlin' / Great Barrier Reef (Finding Nemo) *'Basil' /Mouse London (The Great Mouse Detective) *'Lightning McQueen' / Radiator Springs (Cars) *'Mr. Incredible' / Metroville (The Incredibles) *'Flik' / Bug City and/or Ant Island (A Bug's Life) *'Kida' / Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *'Jet Bradley' / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) *'Buzz Lightyear' or Woody / Andy's House (Toy Story) *'Peter Pevensie' / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *'Pocahontas' / Jamestown (Pocahontas) *'Quasimodo' / Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *'Samson' / New York Zoo (The Wild) *'Stitch' / Paradise Islands (or Hawaii) (Lilo & Stitch) (NOTE: Stitch was a summon in Kingdom Hearts II.) *'Taran' / Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *'Aladar' / Dinosaur Valley (Dinosaur) *'Zack and Cody Martin'/Tipton Hotel'' (Wikipedia: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005 TV show))'' *'Troy Bolton' / East High School (High School Musical) *'Derek Venturi' / Canada (Life With Derek) *'Miley Stewart' / The Stewarts House (or California) (Hannah Montanna) *'Olie Polie' / Polieville (Rolie Polie Olie) '' *'Dwayne Robertson''' / Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (D2: The Mighty Ducks) *'Kermit the Frog' / Hollywood Theaters (The Muppet Movie) (Disney released version) *'Duchess' / Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' / Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *'Shane Gray' / Camp Rock (Camp Rock (Kingdom Hearts 3 level)) *'WALL-E and EVE' / The Axiom (WALL-E) *'Toejam' / Del Valle High School (As The Bell Rings) *'Gobo Fraggle' / Fraggle Rock (Fraggle Rock) *'David Dunn' / World of Heroes'' (Unbreakable)'' *'Carl Fredricksen' or Russell / Venezuela (Up) *'Allison "Sonny" Munroe' / Hollywood (Sonny with a Chance) *'Papi' / Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Cloe' / Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Delgado' / Mexico (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Bryan Riley' / The Megaplex (Phantom of the Megaplex) *'Larry Houdini' / Boogeyworld (Don't Look Under the Bed) *'Tiana and Naveen' / New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) Relatively new worlds *'Tony Stark/Iron Man, Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' / Stark Tower/Gamma City (Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk) *'Link (Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess)' / Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *'Indiana Jones' / Treasure Kingdom (Indiana Jones) *'Sharkboy' and Lavagirl / Drool (The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) *'Guilmon, Palmon, Dorumon' / Digimon Plains (Digimon) *'Godzilla'/ Monsters of Japan (Godzilla Neo) * Disney summons *'Roger Rabbit / Who Framed Roger Rabbit ' *'Nivens McTwisp The White Rabbit'/ Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)- Obtained after you defeat Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts. *'Tweedldee Twin Boys '/ Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) - Obtained after you complete the Wonderland level. *'Baloo' / The Jungle Book- Obtained after you complete the Jungle Book level. (Note: He'll wear clothes: a red vest, suspenders, black pants and has a replica of Sora's keyblade. Much like Genie in Kingdom Hearts II) *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Elliot' / Pete's Dragon *'Kuzco' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Bolt' / Bolt- Obtained following defeating Frank the Bully in first visit to Del Valle High School. Also contains unlockable components to add Mittens the Cat and Rhino the Hamster to the summon. *'Jack-Jack' / The Incredibles *'Kenai' / Brother Bear *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *Bambi/ Bambi *Angel/ Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure *'Rex / '[[Wikipedia:Toy Story 2|'Toy Story']]' ' *'Wheezy/ 'Toy Story 2'' ' *'The Spring Sprite / [[Wikipedia:Fantasia 2000|'Fantasia 2000]] ' *'V.I.N.CENT /''[[Wikipedia:The Black Hole|'''The Black Hole]]'' ' *'Willie the giant /[[Wikipedia:Fun and Fancy Free|'Fun and Fancy Free']]' ' *'Paul Bunyan /[[Wikipedia:Disney's American Legends|'''Disney's American Legends]]'' ' *'Mufasa /[[Wikipedia:The Lion King|'The Lion King']]' ' *'Nemo / '[[Wikipedia:Finding Nemo|'Finding Nemo']]' ' *'Aslan / '[[Wikipedia:The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe|'Narnia']]' ' *'James P. Sullivan / '[[Wikipedia:Monsters, Inc.|'Monsters, Inc.]]'' ' *'Br'er Rabbit /''[[Wikipedia:Song of the South|'''Song of the South]]'' ' *'Zachary (Zack) and Cody Martin/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' ' *'Remy/''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' ' *'Mater/''Cars film)'' ' *'Oliver Oken / Hannah Montana ' *'Edwin Venturi / Life With Derek ' *'Kermit the Frog, or Miss Piggy or Animal / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) ' *'Lumpy the Heffalump / Pooh's Heffalump Movie ' *'Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat / The Aristocats ' *'Phineas and/or Ferb or Perry the Platypus / Phineas and Ferb ' *'Shane Grey / Camp Rock- Obtained after final visit to Camp Rock level. ' *'WALL-E and EVE / WALL-E ' *'Carl Fredricksen and/or Russell / Up ' *'Shaun the Sheep / Shaun the Sheep ' *'Alec Azam / ''[[Wikipedia:Presto (film)|'Presto']]'' ' *'Gus / ''[[Wikipedia:Partly Cloudy|'Partly Cloudy']]'' ' *'Zoe / Don't Look Under the Bed ' *'Clopin/ ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' Reason why character(s) became a summon(s) *'Baloo' and Kaa : After Sora and the group are beginning to leave the Man-Jungle world, Baloo and Kaa appear in front of Sora. Other *'No. XIV (Xion)' *'Tyla (6-year old girl/Heart Princess/Sora's true friend)' *'Cakoko (Tyla's Kingdom Heart creature friend)' *'Laxty (Tyla's Nobody)' *'King Hunnus (Tyla's father/Heart King)' *'Queen Rainna (Tyla's mother/Heart Queen)' *'A'isha (Tyla's best friend)' *'Rixuk (Riku's Nobody)' *'Herbella (Hayner's sister)\' *'Omexas (Mephiles's Trainer/The Souless Syndicates Leader and Founder) ' *'Ace of Spades (Souless version of the Queen of Hearts) ' *'Pyro (17-year old man/Son of Omexas/Starts out as Sora's enemy, But later becomes Sora's best friend to Defeat Mephiles)' *'Drond (The Souless Syndicates 2nd in Command)' Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). ' *'The Tipton Hotel/''Theme from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"'' and Working Together (NOTE: Working Together is the one of the battle songs from Kingdom Hearts II). ' *'Andy's Room/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'The Stewart House (or California)/''Life's What You Make It'' and Bustin' Up On The Beach (NOTE: Bustin' Up On The Beach is the Destiny Islands optional (or happy) battle song from Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Summerton High School/original music score or themes from Minutemen (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer or arranger) ' *'Camp Rock/original music score and original songs from Camp Rock (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer (score) and reprised the songs by the cast from the film). ' *'Danville/''Today is Gonna be a Great Day'' and Struggle Away (NOTE: Stuggle Away is the heartless boss battle theme in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Hollywood/''So Far, So Great'' and Hollywood Terror (NOTE: Hollywood Terror is a completely new battle theme exclusively for this world) ' *'Twilight Town: Ground Zero/''End of the World (Your Favorite Enemies mix)'' and Sinister Sundown (Jonas Brothers mix) (NOTE: Both are mixes created exclusively for this world) ' *'Andy's Room/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Join In and It's Magical (NOTE: The Music from Tokyo Disneyland 10 Anniversary: It's Magical Music Will Be Used and Arranged by the Kingdom Hearts Composer) *'The Color Song (Sunged by Sora, Donald, Miley and Goofy)' "Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) ''' *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Remix-" (by the Jonas Brothers, with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Miley Cyrus with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (fast version by the Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Celine Dion and the Jonas Bros., background vocals by Enya, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Aerosmith, background vocals by Joe Perry, Enya, and Steven Tyler, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) ' *'"Dearly Beloved (instrumental by Kenny G.)" ' '''Utada Hikaru theme song idea(s) ' *'"Dearly Beloved"' *'"Sanctuary"' *'"Simple ans Clean"' *'"Final Distance"' *'"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Remix with Aerosmith)' List of New and Returning Disney Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters ' *'Twilight Town (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) ' **'Tifa ' **'Moogle(s) ''' ' '''Mouse London (from ''The Great Mouse Detective) and Kingdom Hearts 3 ' *'Sephiroth ' *'Cloud ' *'Tifa ' *'Seifer ' *'Vivi ' *Moogle(s)'' *'Vincent Valentine ' *'Leon' ''' * * '''Disney Villains *'Master Of Ultimate Evil' (aka Omexas) *'Great Demon King Xehanort' (in his Ansem disguise) *'Great Giant Heartless Vanitas' * Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) '' *'Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts/''Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'''The Jabberwock/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) *'Stromboli/Pinocchio'' *'''Master Control Program (MCP)/Tron' '*'Sark/Tron'' *'''Maximillian/The Black Hole *'Dr. Facilier/The Princess and the Frog'' *'''Queen of Hearts/Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) *'Sykes/Oliver and Company'' *'''Oogie Boogie/''The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney Film)'' *'Ursula'/''The Little Mermaid (Disney Film)'' *'Captain Hook/Peter Pan (Disney Film)'' *'''Jafar/''Aladdin'' *'Scar'/''The Lion King'' *'Clayton'/''Tarzan'' *'Ronno'/''Bambi II'' *'Madame Medusa'/''The Rescuers *'''Percival C. McLeach'/''The Rescuers: Down Under'' *'Saluk/Aladdin and the Forty Theives'' *'''Lady Tremaine/''Cinderella (Disney film)'' *'Alameda Slim'/''Home On The Range (Disney Film)'' *'Henry Ravenswood a.k.a "The Phantom'"/''Phantom Manor'' *'Team Evil (Negaduck, Demona, Magica De Spell, The Phantom Blot, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, Professor Nimbul, The Beagle Boys, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Taurus Bulba, Mirage the Cat Witch, Chaos the Winged Cat, Agrabah Guards, MacBeth, David Xanatos, NOS-4A2, Mechanicles, Laser Pirate, The Birthday Bandit, Dr. Drakken, Al Vermin, Hammerhead, Foot, Mouth, Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Quint, Khartoum, Ayam, Arbutus, and Mozenrath)'/''various Disney cartoons'' *'Bowler Hat Guy'/''Meet The Robinsons'' *'Mr. Whittle/The Santa Clause'' *'''Toy Santa/The Santa Clause 2 ''*'Norm Snively''/Air Bud *'Zira/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Shere Khan'/''The Jungle Book (Disney Film)'' *'Ratcliffe'/''Pocahontas'' *'Syndrome'/''The Incredibles *'''Judge Claude Frollo'/''The Hunchback Of Notre Dame'' *'Sarousch'/''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *'Principal Eilliot T. Jundraike'/''Max Kebbles Big Move'' *'The Evil Ice Cream Man'/''Max Kebbles Big Move'' *'Sid Phillips'/''Toy Story'' *'Evil Emperor Zurg'/''Toy Story 2'' *'Hopper/A Bug's Life *'Randall Boggs//''Monsters, Inc.'' '*'Chick Murphy Hicks/''Cars (2006 film)'' *'Gaston/Beauty and the Beast'' *'''Forte the Pipe-Organ/''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *'Gretchen Grudler/Recess Miracle on Third Street'' *'''White Witch/''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)'' *'King Miraz'/''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008 film)'' *'Cruella De Vil/One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)'' *'''Lil' Lightning/''101 Dalmatians II. Patch's London Adventure'' *'Simon Bar Sinister'/''Underdog'' *'Dr. Claw'/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Mr. Morgan'/''Inspector Gadget 2'' *'Queen Narissa'/''Enchanted (2007 film)'' *'Neville Sinclair'/''The Rocketeer (1991 film) (NOTE: Though he is a Nazi and a Heartless creator, he is also an actor). *'Queen and/or Hag Queen (Witch)/''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)'' *'''Maleficent/''Sleeping Beauty'' (NOTE: She was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Pete'/''various Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy cartoon shorts and films (NOTE: He was not defeated on ''Kingdom Hearts II). *'Lyle T. Rourke'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Daphne'/''Cinderella II Dreams Come Ture *'''Kaa'/''The Jungle Book'' *'Edgar the Butler'/''The Aristocats''' *'Ryan Evans'/''High School Musical *'''Sharpay Evans'/''High School Musical *'''Madame Mim/'The Sword in the Stone ''*'Bruton/Dinosaur *'''Ratigan'/''The Great Mouse Detective *'''Fidget'/''The Great Mouse Detective *'''Jack Frost'/''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *'''Morgana'/''The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea *'''Stinky Pete (Prospector)/Toy Story 2 *'Hades/''Hercules (Disney Film) '' *'The Brat/Dumbo'' *'''Luther the Creator/''StarOcean Till The End of Time *'''Dr. Calico'/''Bolt *'''Shan-Yu/Mulan *'Molt (Hopper's brother)/''A Bug's Life *'''Mirage'/''The Incredibles'' *'Marina Del Rey'/''The Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning'' *'Davy Jones'/''Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men's Chest *'''Captain Barabossa/Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl '' *'''The Ringmaster/Dumbo *'Ryan and Sharpay Evans'/''High School Musical 3: Senior Year *'''The Horned King'/''The Black Cauldron *'''Mr. Dark'/''Something Wicked This Way Comes (Disney Film) *'''Captain Gantu'/''Lilo & Stitch *'''Prince John'/''Robin Hood (Disney Film) '*Croc/''The Wuzzles *The Pink Elaphants/Dumbo' *' *' *''Speckles''/'G-Force *'Tess Tyler'/''Camp Rock ''*'Mr. Torte'Dr. Pavlov'/''102 Dalmatians '' *'Mr. Winkie/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *'Mr. Glass/Unbreakable *'Muntz/Up ''*'AUTO (Autopilot)/''WALL-E *'Chernabog/''Fantasia *'''Leonard Saber'/''G-Force'' *'The Headless Horseman/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad' *'The Robber'/''Bedtime Stories '' *'Siphon'/''Race to Witch Mountain'' *'Von Talon/'Valiant *'Jack-In-Box Mintatures Jealous Jack/Volcanic Fury Fire Bird w/ Spirite Volcanic Fury'/''Fantasia 2000 *'''Mola Ram'/''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *'''Rene Belloq/Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *'Yzma/The Emperor's New Groove ''*'Judge Doom'/''Who Framed Rodger Rabbit? *'Smart Ass (Wise Guy)'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *'''Greasy/Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *'Psycho/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *'''Wheezy'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *'''SupidWho Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *'''Mr.Electric/''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl *'''Leroy'/''Leroy & Stitch *'''Rhino Cloud'/''James and the Giant Peach *'''Drond '*'General Amaebas '*'Garland'/''Final Fantasy *'''Chaos/Dissidia'': Final Fantasy ''*'Souless of Light '*'Kuja/''Final Fantasy IX *'''El Diablo'/''Beverly Hills Chihuahua *'''Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel'/''Stitch The Movie *'''Jecht/Final Fantasy X *'Kefka Palazzo/''Final Fantasy VI *'''Dark Zoe'/''Don't Look Under the Bed *'''Phantom of the Megaplex'/''Phantom of the Megaplex *'''Kalabar/Halloweentown *'Kal/Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge ''*'Edgar Dalloway''/'Halloweentown High ''*'Silas Sinister''/'Return to Halloweentown ''*'Vayne Solidor''/Final Fantasy XII *'''Exdeath/'Final Fantasy V ''*'Necron/Final Fantasy IX ''*'Gilgamesh/''Final Fantasy XII *'Gelman/''Recess School's Out *'''Abagail Gregory/Tower of Terror *'Dr. Doofensmirtz/''Phineas and Ferb '' *'Nizam'/''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010 film)'' *'Mother Gothel'/''Rapunzel (2010 film)'' *'Maxim Horvath'/''The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010 film)'' *Dr. Facilier/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy'/''Dave the Barbarian'' *'Thimble'/''The Country Bears'' *'Master Heartless' *'General Nobody' *'Colonel Muska'/''Castle in the Sky Laputa (2003 Disney Dub)'' *'Colonel Unversed' *'Captain Souless' *'Akushi the Ruthless Heartless' *'Deathsatan '(NOTE: He is Xehanort combined with all the villains, Disney and Non-Disney) List of Worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, Nobodies, Souless, and one of the Organization XIII members *''Narnia'' (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)) ' **'Hearless: Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Wyvern/Defender ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper ' **'Organization member(s): Vexen ' **'Unbirths: ' **'Souless: Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Super-Impaler/Knight Demon/Seti/Jackal/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Fat Gladiator/Black Mage/Red Mage/Uringo (Boss)/Leviathan (Boss)/Black Knight (Boss) ''' *Kuzco City (The Emperor's New Groove) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Power Wild/Large Body/Grim Reaper ' **'Nobodies: Dancer/Dusk/Assasin ' **'Organization member(s): Demyx ' **'Unbirths: ' **'Souless: ' *Prydain'' (The Black Cauldron(Disney Film) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Assault Rider/Gargoyle Knight ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker ' **'Organization member(s): Saix ' **'Souless: ''' *Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium (Something Wicked This Way Comes (film)) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Wight Knight/Fortune Teller/Book Master ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Sorcerer ' **'Organization member(s): Zexion ' **'Souless: ' *Mouse London'' (The Great Mouse Detective) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Bolt Tower/Hot Rod/Gigant Shadow ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Dragoon ' **'Organization member(s): Vexen, Ratigan ' **'Souless: ''' *The Land Down Under (The Rescuers Down Under) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Powerwild/Bouncywild/Defender/Wizard/Wyvern/Search Ghost/Living Bone/Bolt Tower/Sniperwild/Shaman ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Samurai ' **'Organization member(s): Xigbar ' **'Souless: ' '''New Voice actors and Extra New Characters (and Returning Voice Actors and Characters)' (NOTE: Some of the new characters and the new voice cast actors may not appear (or may vary) in the future game releases of the Kingdom Hearts series). ' 'The Kingdom Hearts series cast/characters *'Ringi Starr as The Narrator' *'David Gallagher as Riku ' *'Zooey Deschanel as Aqua ' *'Robert Pattinson as Terra' *'Ralph Fiennes as Master Xehanort' **'Alyson Stoner as Kairi (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) and Xion (from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) ' * *'Dakota Fanning as Tyla''' **'Frankie Jonas as Cakoko and Sōsuke (from the movie "Ponyo")' * *'Daniel Radcliffe as Rixuk ' * *'Steven Tyler and Joe Perry (from Aerosmith) as themselves ' *'Utada Hikaru as herself ' *'Corey Burton as DiZ (Ansem the Wise) (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) / Ludwig Von Drake ' *'Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (Queen Minnie) ' *'Jesse McCartney as Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts II) / Hunch''' *'Jim Cummings as Pete/Kaa/Colonel Hahti/King Louie/Winnie The Pooh/Tigger/Don Karnage/' *'Kath Soucie as Sora's Mother (from ''Kingdom Hearts) ' *'Bob Joles as Bagheera/Grumpy''' *'John Hurt as the Horned King' *'James Horan as Scar and Shere Khan' *'Julie Andrews as Kairi's Grandmother (from ''Kingdom Hearts) ' *'Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (King Mickey)' *'Haley Joel Osment as Sora''' *'Tony Anselmo as Donald ' *'Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof/Pluto ' *'Demi Lovato as Herself' *'Miley Cyrus as Herself' *'Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls' ** *'Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket ' **'Reserved TBA as Drond ' * *'Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' ** *'Paul St. Peter as Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' * *'Quinton Flynn as Axel/Flame Wheel (from Kingdom Hearts II)' *'Dave Boat as Lexaeus/Axarm (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' * *'James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar/Sniperrist ' *'David Dayan Fisher as Xaldin/WindDragon ' *'Derek Stephen Prince as Vexen/Ice Deffender (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) /General Amaebas ' *'Vincent Corazza as Zexion/Judge (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' * *'Kirk Thorton as Saix/Berserker ' *'Liam O'Brian as Iknax/The Exticutioner ' * *'Armin Shimermanas Omexas/Dr. Viper''' *'Ryan O' Donohue as Demyx/Aqua Rock Star ' * *'Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord/Gamblingmaster, Captin Darkwater, and Heartless Pirates ' *'Keith Ferguson as Marluxia/ (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' * *'Shanelle Workman-Gray and Tera Strong as Larxene/Beauty Ninja (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Matt Lucas as Sly the Soldier (Friendly Heartless)' *'Bill Fagerbakke as Lunk the Mussle (Friendly Heartless)/Patrick Star''' *'Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants' *'James Arnold Taylor as Zip the Shadow (Friendly Heartless) ' *'Jim Cummings as Mayor Manx/Tigger/Winnie-The Pooh/Kaa/Colenel Hahti/King Louie' * *'Tommy Kenny,Fred Tatascior as Kurt Zisa and Parasite Cage ' *'Dan Green as Emperor Mephiles,' *'Paul Kaye as Dr.Biolon' *'Rob Paulsen as Prison keeper ' **'Kevin Micheal Richardson as Atiki,''Grim Reapor,B''lackborg' *'Bumper Robinson and Gary Sturgis as TrickMaster and Scorpeon' ,Black Waltz#2 * *'Phil LaMarr and Greg Eagles as Stealth Sneak' and Gaurd Armor * *''Armin Shimerman as Dr. Viper,'' ''' *Frank Walker,Stephen Stanton, Lee Tockar, and' Charlie Adler as'' Heartless Troopers ,Mutants ,Tail Mirage, D-rex,Karada *'Matthew wood as Toxor and UndeadGladiator' *'Tara Strong as Sirion and Grace' *'Jeff Bennett as Dark Thorn,Dark Hood,and Gentleman Dreadwin' *'John DiMaggio as survived Hearless Trooper,and Large Armor' * Greg Ellis and Niel Kaplan as Xana ,and Tresholder *'Hayden Christensen as Pyro and Souless' *'Jim Ward as Tedrax' *'George Takie as Black Samurai ' *''Keone Young and Greg Baldwin as'' Shadow Ninja ' *'Clancy Brown as Palace *'Maurice LaMarche as Don venos, Mortimer Mouse and Snaps' *'Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter ' *'Helena Bonham Carter as 'the Red Queen *'Anne Hathaway' 'as' 'the White Queen' *'Michael Sheen' 'as the' 'White Rabbit' *'Alan Rickman' 'as the' 'Caterpillar' *'Stephen Fry' 'as the' 'Cheshire Cat' *'Matt Lucas' 'as' 'Tweedledum and Tweedledee' *'Christopher Lee' '''as the' Jabberwock''' *'''Paul Whitehouse as the March Hare''' *'''Barbara Windsor as the Dormouse''' *'Timothy Spall as the Bloodhound' *'''Crispin Glover as the Knave of Hearts''' *'Jime Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge' *'Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley' New and Returning Actor and Character photos ' '''New and Returning Video Game Character Models/Designs ' *'If you are a talented video game character designer, create the new Disney characters. Make sure you sketch it out first, and also make sure that it's PlayStation2 or GBA looking (like on the previous KH games). Do not use SIMs or Miis because that will make the characters look weird or funky. Use the Character Voice Cast list on this wiki to help you, so that you can know who will be in the next future games. When you have finished designing the character, paste the design to this article. It can be a T-Stance model design or a walking test animation design. ' *'Put your design or model here. ' 'New and Returning Video Game World Designs ' 'Photos of New and Returning Voice Actors ' 'Charles Fleicher: Roger Rabbit ' 'Steve Whitmere: Kermit the Frog George Lopez: Papi Ben Burt: Wall-E Johnathan Potts: Link Chris Sanders: Stitch Zach Braff: Chicken Little ' 'Video Game Soundtrack CD case/cover ideas ' 'On the brochure with soundtrack listing, there will be images of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, Xemnas, Genesis and Sephrioth, Shane Gray, and music collabreators Jonas Brothers and Demi Lavato, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry from Aerosmith (since two of the band's songs ended up on soundtracks for a Disney film and a Touchstone film), Miley Cyrus, and Yoko Shimomura. ' 'Video Game CD and Cover Ideas ' 'Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus ' *'The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. ' *'The art style for the Command Windows may go as follows for the following worlds: ' *'1. Twilight Town (same as KH2) ' *'2. Destiny Islands (same as KH2 Final Mix) ' *'3. Treasure Kingdom (bullwhip wrapped around command window's sides) ' *'4. Black and White London (colored black and white) ' '''Spoilers and/or Plot *''In the Beginning Sora, Kairi and ''Riku were walking back from school and talked about going back to see King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the others Sora thanked about it. When Sora woke up he heard fighting it’s Riku and he’s fighting a heartless Knight Sora helped him fight it. When they Defeated it, the knight left a message says “The Heartless are coming as we speak, Karada will rise again!” Sora and Riku thinks it’s a warning When they looked back Kairi was gone and they both saw a giant portal in the sky releasing Heartless troopers Sora had reunited with Donald and Goofy in the Gummi. Meanwhile Atiki brought Kairi to the new Leader of the Heartless and he’s talking to Karada the God of the Heartless through the realm of Darkness a mirror about the other world Karada said “leave them to me” the the Emperor used the Grim Reaper shift to bring back the Fallen heartless bosses Sora defeated. Meanwhile another portal appeared in Japan. Kagome’s mom told her to take her brother Sota to safety in Inuyasha’s world before Heartless troops knocked down the door. They both got through the well. Inuyasha was expecting her and Miroku and Sango were walking by when they saw Kagome brought brother and introduced. Than they saw the same Giant Portal in the sky and Shippo was running from 3 Heartless troops until Kirara killed them all. After that they see a small portal each one that Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, and Kikyo saw. They went inside them all one by one and a blackout. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara woke up in front of the gate of Radiant Garden. Sora, Donald and Goofy finally mad it when thy saw Hollow Baston it’ looks like a HQ and they met Kohaku looking at it to also met Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside girls. Mephiles sends Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Atiki, Stealth Sneak, Phantom, Prison Keeper, and Parasite Cage to find a new apprentice in Disguise in town. Inuyasha and the others were exploring the until they heard Singing from Kurt Zisa and Trickmaster when Kurt pushed an old man than Sango walk to him then he got mad when he stairs at her in the eye Kurt Zisa challenged her to a throw off . When he lost he really upset and dropped the disguise including the others started to fought and defeated also tided up Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo except Kirara got away while she’s running she saw Kohaku talking to Sora, Donald and Goofy and they followed her to the others when they left Phineas said ”Hey where’s Perry?” Kurt Zisa sends few Heartless troops to look for Kirara and talk to Sango for a while Guard Armor saw the troop falling from the sky by Sora. Sora, Donald, Goofy shocked to see old Heartless bosses Kohaku asked “you know them?” Goofy sighed “we shore do, these were the Heartless Sora defeated, but that's impossible!” Kohaku saw his sister , when Riku appeared and slashed Atiki’s eye and Start a fight through the town. Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Prison Keeper, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Guard Armor, Except , Phantom, while they were fighting Kirara untied Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and helped Sora. Miroku walked up to Phantom talked about what’s going when Phantom’s hood cover his head 'and gave him a gift. When Fight ended Kurt Zisa said “this isn’t Over. Lets get out here!” before left Guard Armor took a picture of Kohaku for Mephiles when saw Phantom staying he sied “traitor”. Sango was happy to see her brother again. Then Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Sango, and Shippo met Sora, Donald, and Goofy except Miroku he was still talking to Phantom Sango saw him Kagome told Sora Sango likes Miroku. She cut half of Phantoms hood He told Sora that hes not evil anymore but he still Miroku a gift by bring his wind tunnel to life. He Saw 3 outcast heartless behind those crates there names are Sly, Lunk, and Zip. Kurt Zisa sends Neo Soldiers to destroy them until Yuffi, Barret, and Leon’s Soldiers came. Yuffie told Sora and his new friend to follow her to Leon. They went inside the HQ. Sora saw Leon talking to Major Monogram for report Sora met him and Carl also Dr. Von Drake Leon told him that the heartless have a new leader “Did some say the Heartless have new leader” Sora, Donald and Goofy Sied “Your Majesty”King Mickey was glad to see Sora again when Sly barely remember the new Leader. Monogram told Sora to keep Agent P’s secret from Phineas and Ferb. Yuffie showed Shikoku a male twin tail and dinosaurs when Kirara saw him she blushed when the alarm goed off the city is Under attack by the Heartless!. While the other gone ahead Kohaku saw something out the window it looked like a giant bat and heard a voice in head sied “as you can see the day wreaking in is upon us, meet me a town square and I’ll tell every thing” “who are and what are you talking about?” Sango told him “come on Kohaku” when they went outside it’s a Heartless invasion Kurt Zisa appeard Kohaku told him “what does he what for me?!” Kurt Zisa “Catch and the boss will tell you everything” Kohaku cased him alone when Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, , and Shikosu went after them they met Pete and his new pal Mortimer Sora and his friends fought them and they got away they and moved on to find Kohaku. They ran into Dr. Biolon tell them Mephiles wants the boy Sora sied to him bring it on “Sorry going have deal with him” they heard heavy foot steps it was might D- Rex he walk up to them and went “Roaaaaaar!” he picked up Kirara and threw her against the wall he walk towards her until Shikoku got in the way to protect Kirara Sora fought it.D-Rex was going to fight again until his little brother came to stop.he scratched him for getting in his way again then walked back to Mephiles. While D-Rex jr. walking away Kagome saw a tear in his eye and felt sorry for him they kept moving to Kohaku.Candace was Capture by Heartless troops while looking for Phineas and Ferb. and they saw him looking at Mephiles, Maleficent, Pete, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz on top of the steps. Kohaku ran towards Mephiles when he grasped his weapon until he got hit by an arrow by Kikyo. then he created Dark hood and he shot it back at her. Perry kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the back Sora and his friend met him. Mephiles summoned Karanix and he grabbed Kohaku and bringed him in his realm for asking Sango was shocked. Shikosu growled when he saw something in the sky It's Battler and razor wing he had a flash back the time when Shikosu gave him a scar. he fought him and Sora. they met Tedrax a mutant helped Sora defeat him. Kikyo got shoved to the ground by Ravage, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sly, Lunk, Zip, Shikosu, and Tedrax fought him. Kagome saw Leon's troops running from something and Koga got thrown to the ground by more Heartless mutants called the "Chimera" Lead by their Leader Dr. Viper alongside are Toxor, Blade and Siron. Kagome got mad when she hit powerilla with her arrow. He polled it out and the other Mutants looked back slowly at Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sly, Lunk, Zip, Shikosu, and Tedrax and started to fight them Miroku fought Toxor, Blade battled Tedrax and Inuyasha. at the end of the fight Dr. Viper called a retreat. Toxor said to Miroku "Will meet again, monk." the chimera left. then Kohaku's back and wearing a new suit connected to his heart, one push of a button, Zap! . Atiki pick up Kikyo. Mephiles saw the boy and Guard Armor has Rin ready to drop her in D-rex's mouth until Sesshomaru and Jaken showed up to save her when Mephiles battled and Defeated Sasshomaru and offers Kohaku a choice, join Mephiles or the girl dies, Kohaku had no choice to join his side so he, Mephiles and the rest sing a bad guy Song called "it's pay back time!" to Sora and the other before they teleported on Palace and left. Sango was really sad including Inuyasha failed to rescue Kikyo. Goofy ask Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Shikosu to come with Sora, Mickey, and Donald. they go to other worlds. Leon told Inuyasha to go with them if he want's to find Kikyo, Aerith told Sango about her brother.Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo agreed to go.Donald remind Sango no sad feelings, this boat runs on happy feelings she thanked him. Sly,Lunk and Zip were doing a pose when thy fell on each other Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sota and Rin laughed with them. Leon and Major Monogram showed Sora's new Gummi ship, a bigger one inside he met WALL-E, EVE, and MO and they took Jaken to the cells, Vivi wants to came along than the Adventure Begins then they singed "Take your sweet sweet Time" Sly told everyone that Dr. Viper used to be one of Mephiles' scientist when an accident happened Viper became.. a monster mutation And Mephiles was Ansoms Servent until he vowed he destroys Sora for defeating his master then he became the heartless new leader. Meanwhile On the Palace Mephiles put Kurt Zisa in charge of Kohaku at all times Maleficent showed him the Portal cannon, with out the "anator" in the end . Dr. Doofenshmirtz invented but it needs ancient artifacts to power it. Sesshomaru was chained on the wall and Kairi, Kikyo, and Candace were inside a hanging Cage. Then recruit villains from various other worlds: Shere Khan, Dr. Hamsterviel, Zira, Hades, Mad Madam Mim, Morgana, Sa'luk. Ratigan, Prince John, Shan-Yu, Zira, Doctor Facilier, Captain Hook and the Horned King agreed with the plans and went back to their home worlds to look for the artifacts and lay in wait for their chances of killing the group if they encounter them. Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion, Aqua, one the original Keyblade masters came to the castle and encountered Phineas and Ferb, and they are building thier own Gummi Ship. They asked her why she came to Hollow Bastion for. She said "To find Sora, the keyblader!" "Do any of you, guys know Sora?" Phineas said "Uh, Yes and who are you?" "I'm Aqua, one the orginal keyblade warriors sent to find Sora to save my friends, Terra and Ventus but you can call him, Ven." said Aqua "Hey, do you want to come with us to explore many worlds with us and maybe find your friends, Aqua?" and Aqua said "Yes, I love too!" But as they finshed speaking, characters from Kung Fu Panda, Muppets, Garfield, Pokemon, Digimon, Cow and Chicken, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros., Legend of Zelda, SWAT Kats, Hamtaro, Ed Edd "N" Eddy, Sly Cooper, Naruto, Cats Don't Dance, Looney Tunes, Universial Studios, Xiaolin Showdown, Rachet and Clank, Transformers, SpongeBob Sqaurepants, Darkwing Duck, Sailor Moon, Chowder and Madagascar appeared in the scene and together they've all buildt a new bigger Gummi ship and left Hollow Bastion for new worlds for exploration.'' *'Paradise Islands/Deep Space: Sly, Lunk, Zip, Sota, Rin, and Phantom stayed on the Gummi ship while Sora and the group look around town when he saw Stitch and he was happy to see Sora again and Stitch introduced Sora to his Ohana Lilo, Nani then mutated heartless troopers appeared, sent by Mephiles to find something Lilo showed the group her house and her Tiki charm suddenly a knock on the door it was Kobra talking to Nani about her job and he want's Stitch to be a modle Citizan so they ent to town. While Nani finds a job Lilo teaches stitch about Elvis Sora and the group watched Test 1. Dancing, but not so well, Test 2. Elvis plays guitar then not so good again they tried Test. 3 and didn't work . Now they bring it all together Lilo tells Stitch "Knock em dead!" But everyone crouds him and Stitch scares everybody on the Beach so poor Bani could not find a job so she and Lilo were having a bad day David cheer them up about surfing with him Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stayed on the beach. it themed "Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride" Jumba and Pleakley were on a pulm tree Jumba said the 626 is referring to water. Pleakley has a call from the Grand Council Woman about thier report on capturing 626. Jumba interrupted and says "we're going swimming" While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one more effort to capture Stitch from underwater; as a result, it appears as if Stitch attempted to drown Lilo. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra tells Nani he'll come tomorrow to pick up Lilo. Nani take her homw now Sora and the Group we're sad of what they just heard After Stitch sees how much trouble he has caused, and how Lilo and Nani "had a chance till Stitch came along", he leaves, with Lilo saying "I'll remember you though, I remember everyone who leaves so he brings the of the ugly duckling as he leaves then says "l..Lost. Lost" Meanwhile Jumba and Pleakley were on shore he says "Little Monster!" Pleakley gets another call from the Grand Council Woman and they got fired now Jumba will do his way. The Grand Counsil woman sends Gantu to retrieve 626. Stitch wakes up and Jumba tells him to come quietly but Stitch's waiting "For what?" he sttep on the book "Family" "You don't have one. I made you.""Maybe.. I..could..""Your built to destroy, you can never belong. Now come and will take you apart." Stitch runs bact to Lilo. Nani waits for Cobra to arrive when Lilo that Stitch left. David tells Nani about he found a job. Nani tells Lilo to stay at home while she goes to secure the job. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara heard them Shippo shouts "Yay Lilo doesn't have to leave!" then they saw Stitch being chased by Jumba firing at Stitch with his gun. They went after them to Lilo's house until Kurt Zisa and Pete appeared in their way Mickey says "what are doing here, Pete?" "Oh not much runt just me and my pal looking for the Tiki charm that's all.""Now done Pete, lunabandits! retrieve the charm! the rest of you stay here fight these morons. as for Kohaku your gonna get the charm for me" Sango saw her brother ""No i wanna stay with my sister! "All right if you insist" then he shocks Kohaku with his switch. Sango yells "Stop it, your hurting him!" Kurt stops shocking him "Remember boy, your still a dog on a leash" "fine i'll go get it" "Kohaku wait!" Kurt slams his sword in front of sango and said :I'm a problem now!" then she got really mad and started to attack him while Sora and the group fought Pete and the rest Meanwhile Stitch quietly gets Lilo out until Jumba comes inside tells him he and Pleakley got fired this morning he shot Stitch but he caught the plasma ball and threw it right back at Jumba then he threw plates at stitch on the seling Pleakley saw it from outside the houe while the Luna Bandits head inside and Kohaku is behind. Stitch threw Jumba out the window Lilo leads stitch out but Pleakley was outside the back door ask Jumba what did he do to the girl they heard her calling Kobra aliens are attacking her house Pleakley tried to provent that Stitch wack Jumba with Nani's Car and attack Luna Bandits. Goofy Said "Whts going on up there".Kohaku can't find the charm he thinks lilo has it. Stitch picks up Jumba's plasma cannon but Jumba clogs it Luna bandit knew it's gunna blow saying "Run, every heartless for himself!" ' *''Man-Jungle: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were in a jungle when they heard Kirara spoke and heard singing from a bull elephant named Colonel Hahti was doing his morning patrolling and was inspecting his herd and to his surprise, a small boy was standing in the line. Bagheera explained to Hathi and Left with Mowgli. Sora and the Group followed and Sora asked why is he talking Mowgli to a village because Shere Khan has return and swarn to kill him and Miroku agrees with him. When Bagheera turned Mowgli ran off.Mowgli sat against a rock when he met Baloo and he taught Mowgli how to fight like a bear. Baloo also taught Mowgli to roar but he's talk about like a big bear ROAR! Bagheera, Sora and the group heard it and rush to find out and to their surprise, they've never seen a small boy befriending a bear before. 'Miroku said to Bagheera "Uh, who's that bear, Bagheera?" and Bagheera said "Baloo, a silly jungle bum who has his own time in the world!" Bagheera told Baloo and the group take Mowgli to the Man-Village but Baloo refuses Mowgli wants to stay with him. Baloo singed to Mowgli "Bare Necessities" while they're going down the river, a group of monkeys snatched Mowgli and Baloo got upset and Sora and the others helped him get their friend back from those monkeys then they carried Mowgli away Bagheera said "the ancient ruins. Oh I hate to think when he meets that king of theirs."Meanwhile at the ruins King Louie met Mowgli and singed "I wanna be like you" Louie ask him about the secret of fire and continued singing. Sora, Baloo, Bagheera and the group heard music that means their getting close while inside Bagheera said"Fire! so that's what that scoundrel's after Baloo joined in until his disguise fell apart and they escaped from the ruins when it collapses the while Mowgli sleeps. Bagheera and Baloo were talking. "Baloo you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. He has to go back to the Man Village grew up in jungle look at me" "yes, jus look at yourself.Look at that eye" "Yeah ain't it beautiful." "Baloo, you got to be serious about this" "Oh, stop worrying I'll take care of him." "yeah when the monkeys kidnapped him" "can't a guy make a mistake" "Not in the jungle. Baloo sooner or later. Mowgli will meet Shere Khan" "The tiger? what's he got against the kid" "he hates Man with a vengeance. cause he fear man's gun and man's fire" "Mowgli don't have those things" "Shere Khan won't wait until he does' he'll get Mowgli while young and helpless. just one swipe.".then they have to do whats for what's best for the boy. Sora and the group over heard all night. Baloo told Mowgli about returning to the Man-Village but he ran off again! the group split up in groups to find him Bagheera and Kirara went to find help. Colonel Hathi and his elephant herd was marching when Bagheera and Kirara told him to help them find Mowgli while Shere Khan heard everything and went to find the boy and said "Element of surprise, Mephiles and Maleficent will be pleased when I kill that keyblader and the lost man-cub". Sango and Miroku finally found Mowgli and sat with Agana a tree then they were being pulled up. It was Kaa, an Indian python! "yesss man-cub, and who are your new friendsss" and he promised Mowgli that he doesn't have to leave the jungle but he has to trust him. Mowgli "i don't trust anyone anymore." Sango said "that's not true Mowgli" then Kaa told him he not like those other friends then singed to Mowgli "Trust in me" then he heard Shere Khan using his tail as a doorbell. he want's to know who is Kaa singing to but Kaa is trying to lie him that he was singing to himself. Than Shere Khan away to find the boy then Kaa fell Mowgli was lied again and ran off Sango and Miroku lost him.4 Vultures Flaps, Buzzie, Ziggy,and Dizzie were talking when they encounter Mowgli he was vary sad they want to know whats wrong with him, then remind everybody got friends and singed "That's What Friends Are For" Shere Khan finally found Mowgli but he refuse to run from him so gives him 10 secs start to run "It makes the chase more interesting, for me". Meanwhile in a different part of the jungle, Kurt Zisa, Kohaku, Pete, Guard Armor, and Stealth Sneak were lost' *'Olympus Coliseum: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara got to the Coliseum and see''' Hercules, Phil and Zeus and he welcomed King Mickey as an old Friend they they see a Heartless with a blue logo named Golden Gladiator. Hades appeared in a flash of light, introducing Sora, his party, Hercules, Phil, and Zeus to his Team of Heartless gladiators, based in his Underworld. Behind him was Kohaku Sang tried to talk to him but Undead Gladiator got in the way *'Disney Castle: While in Disney Castle, Sora, Mickey and the gang are at the castle looking for an artifact book. Minnie and Daisy' *'Land of The Great Spirits: Sora and the gang have to help Kenai to get to the Mountain Where The Lights Touch the Earth.' *'Atlantica:' Sora and the others return to Atlantica, but that Ursula has a sister named, Morgana, King trident begs Sora for help finding Melody Ariel's daughter. *'Agrabah: Sa'luk and Kurt Zisa destroys Aladdin's wedding.' *'Notre Dame:' *'Pyrdain:' *'Keyblade Graveyard: Sora saw Terra's gravestone as he was killed by Mephiles 9 years ago' *'Halloween Town: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are in Halloween Town, Sora wonder what Jack' *'Never Land (1st visit):' *'War of the Worlds: ' *'Monsters of Japan: ' *'Radiant Garden' (2nd visit): The Heartless are attacking Radiant Garden's walls Leon send all his troops to fight them off ' *'Flooded Earth: During the battle in Radiant Garden, some Heartless opened a portal and send Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shippo to another world. When they woke up, they saw they're animals in the middle of a desert and it's beginning to rain and they saw a very large boat in one side and a giant group of animals, many not normally found in a desert in the other. Sora (as a lion cub), Donald (just a duck), Goofy (just a dog), Shippo (as a fox), and Mickey (just a mouse) approach to the large group of animals. They talked to a lioness named Kairel and behind her are Aqua and her group (all animal transformed). Kairel was telling the animals to Xiro, a immature lion about the predators devouring the weaker animals while aboard the Ark. *'The Gathering Place:' *'City of Heroes: Sora and the group saw a city overrun by Heartless and chimera. Razor wings in the Skies, Baheamoths crushing building, Heartless fighting Superheroes? they also saw a strange school falling from the sky' *'Sherwood Forest: Sora, Robin and the others steal Prince John's gold. , overhears this.' *'Dreadwin's Mansion: Sora and the gang were invited to Gentlman Dreadwin to his party and he brought Kohaku with him to make Sango happy then he shows then his blue synbol' *'Mouse London: ' After visiting Never land, Sora drinks transformation water and he, with his party of the other eight, are transformed into mice. Ratigan has plans to rule London. *'Land of the Dragons:' Shan-Yu and some Souless over-run the training ground. *'Beast's Castle:' Gaston and Lafu appear to Mephiles, thus, the both joining forces to retrive the Beast's rose's power for the Portal cannon but not killing the Beast for a women. *''Pride Lands: Everyone are transformed to lions, excluding Donald and Mickey. Sora, Donald and Goofy tole Mickey, Inuyasha, Kagome Miroku, Shippo and Sango that they had been to this world before and defeated Scar, Simba's evil uncle who killed Simba's father and his big brother, Mufasa. They've also defeated the Groundshaker, a giant heartless made by his many "ghosts". As they reach to Pride Rock, they've encountered Simba the Lion King and his family. Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa are able to recognize Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But Sora and the gang didn't recognize a lioness that's younger than Nala. Simba introduced Sora and the gang to his daughter, Kiara who heads out from home to do her first solo hunt, however Simba again sends Timon and Pumbaa follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt but Sora thinks she can handle it herself.'' Mean'''while Nuka and Vitani are find and set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting . Kiara was hunting for some antelope and they start fleeing then' found ''Timon and Pumbaa she knew Simba promised but he lied so went hunting away from the pride lands. *'New Orleans: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara must help Naveen, Tiana and Louis to find Mama Odie to become human. Doctor Facilier asked Mephiles and his Friends for help to get Naveen then he Singed to Emperor Mephiles, Kohaku and Dr. Doofenshmirtz "Friends on the otherside" and send his Legion of shadows to search for Naveen for his plan to take over New Orleans and kill Big Daddy Laboff alongside Lawrence' *'Never Land (2nd visit): Mephiles takes advice from Captain Hook how to destroy Peter Pan.' *'Montressa Spaceport:' *'Oakley Oaks:' *'100-Acre Wood: The pages are missing again!' *'New York: Sora and the group are dogs except Donald and Mickey and met Dodger, Oliver and the gang and help them to find munny for Sykes. ' *'Narnia:' Sora sees bad news that Emperor Mephiles ' *'The World That Never Was (consumed by the Heartless) : Xehanort transports to the World That Never Was. *'In the End Mephiles has finally have the last artifact and the Portal will be ready in 16 hours Meanwhile Every Leaders and Sora's friends from their own worlds gather at Disney Castle for the war against Mephiles and Viper. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara prepare for the Final battle they were going to Land of Shadows a world that used to be Twilight town buy this is where Mephiles is going to free Karanix. Every one was ready for War Sora and his friend scout ahead while their friends fight Mephiles' and Viper's 2 Armies together.Sora and his friend are captured in trap by Mephiles but Sly, Lunk and Zip got away them met D-rex Jr. sad and he came to he senses when Zip told him that are friends are in danger and we have to help them he stomped his way through the war to palace while Sly, Lunk and Zip follow him Meanwhile in the thrown-room Emperor Mephiles and Dr. Viper were going to execute Sora and the group one by one starting with Miroku. Before he does it Sango kissed him it made Kagome excited the Executioner told "I hate to ruin this moment, but it's time to get this over with" but he got hit by a missile So D-Rex will Kill miroku until D-Rex Jr. came to the rescue then bite his brother's neck and threw him against the wall then he Released Miroku as he frees his friends in the cage. D-Rex Jr. was tackled by D-Rex though and different section of the palace. "Somebody, help D-Rex Jr.!".Mephiles and Viper had enough when they command Scorpion, Wind Dragon, King of cards, Roader, Siron and Toxxor to destroy Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara until Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Atiki, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, and Veil Lizard got in the way to help Sora because Namine was right that Mephiles used them soon as Kohaku started to fight Mephiles and saw giant vines speading the Palace Sango knew it's Biollante they all be separated in different parts of the Palace.Meanwhile on the battlefield Godzilla, King Ghidorah and other monsters are here to help stop Emperor Mephiles they fought off Giant Heartless Godzilla say"you ready Ghidorah?" King Ghidorah says "I was born ready right boys?". Sango and Kurt Zisa fought and defeated Wind Dragon with a new move called the human boomerang They apologized to each other the Siron came and took them down and Talked to Sango about Miroku foolery but Sango knows hes not because he a hero to her.Before Siron could kill Sango Padme shot her 3 times and saved Sango until Tri-clops punched through the window to crush them then Gigan and Megalon killed him by cutting and drilling him Sango and Padme thanked them and moved on. Shippo and Trickmaster fought and defeated King of cards by burning him. Aqua's group are busy fighting off Mephiles' cronies: Attiki and Dustflie and after defeating them, they went underground for their "secret weapon". Inuyasha, Kagome and Guard Armor defeated Roader by slicing of his motorwheel and stabbed through his chest. Stitch came into the Thrownroom the rescue Lilo and the Rest then battled Maleficent Dragon and Gantu while Jumba, Pleakley, EVE, WALL-E, Barret, Yuffi and Perry went up to the Tower where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is Powering up the Portal Cannon in 15 mins when they did Barret and EVE barricaded the door from incoming Heartless guards Jumba tells Doofenshmirtz to turn it off but it can't for some reason Captain Rex and Cody arrived to help and the other clones are on the battle field. Anikin and Obi-Won are looking for Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they're after Kohaku fighting Emperor Mephiles .Sango, Padme and Kurt Zisa saw Tedtrax falling with Ravager they tried to help him but Scorpion decides to battle them Meanwhile Ravager woke up saying "What happen, Tedtrax where am i the last thing i remember is my brain being shocked" Tedtrax explaned to him later right now they have to help there friends but told him to think about it..Scorpion ready to impale Padme for shooting his legs off Tedtrax grappled him buy knocked down and he'll get stabed insted until Ravage came to the rescue. He Stabs Scorpion in the back shhort sercuiting his tail after that Tedtrax gave him a hammer toss by killing Scorpion in the proses Ravage apologize to Sango and Padme of the horrible things hes done and they did then Sango saw Miroku fighting Dr. Vexer ahead until Vixer saw Siron and Scorpeon dead saying "Noo! You killed them you'll regret this" then he threw Miroku until Sango caught him then Sango, Miroku, Kurt Zisa, Padme, Tedtrax and Ravager went after him along the way they met up with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Guard Armor and Trickmaster. Meanwhile on a Battle fortress away from the Palace D-Rex Jr. and D-rex are still fighting and at the core of the Palace Rin, Jaken, Sotam Lurk Lizard, Veli Lizard and Stealth Sneak are pring out the cournerstone of darkness and took it to thier friends. Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy finaly uaght up with Kohaku and Mephiles incoulding the outhers and they all fought Mephiles and Dr. Vixer but the 2retreated on the Palace on to Dr. Vixer's Dome flyer. Sora said "Ah! They got away" then a republic cruiser showed up and they all got on outside they saw Biollante covering the Palace Rin thanked himthen they saw a giant Portal in the sky Karonix is free! but something was rong whith him, Sota see a crack on cornerstone of darkness he knows the God was abouut of it Sota pulls out Sango's Sword and stabs the stone Sora see the God pain as well when he destroy the stone and The Heartless God dies and fades away Emperor Mephilles was upset that he lost. Sora and the rest saw flying fortresses but Rodan, Mothra, Megaguirus and Varan knocked them out of the sky.They saw Batler ripping off the roof of the bridge and battled Sora.Kagome shot Batler's leg this was Batler's last stand and Shikosu bits his neck then leaves him falling to his death. Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Atiki, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, Veil Lizard are going to everone on the ground. Sora and the others are almost to Mephiles and Vixer.meanwhile Dr Doofenshmirtz hads escaped while Perry and the others were distracted and on one of the fly fortress D-rex jr. rammed D-rex out the window as they're falling and fighting at the same time. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Shikosu, Kohaku, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Ravager, Tedtrax and the clones were going inside the dome then each side was ready to fire Sora said "It's over Mephiles, your God is toasted" Captain rex tells them to surrender quietly until Dr. Biolon want sora to sign a stationary of piece while they were talking a Heartless trooper saw something falling he yell"oh grud Move!" it was D-rex then D-rex jr stomps on top of him and bite his tail then threw him against the controls the Pilot says "Emperor, Dr. we're losind altitude. Meanwhile in the ground, the gang sensed a very large violent shaking in the ground and popped out two Transformer-like battle robots. One is like a human but with a long tail and the other is like a vampire with very large bat-like wings started fighting and they're shooting lasors at each other. "Cool!" said Sota who watching the two robotic titans fighting. The human-like robot with the tail used it's tail like a sword impaled the vampire-like one with it's tail and as the vamipre-like one falls down, the villains said "Curse you, all heroes!" "Did they said all heroes?!", said Sora. "That's right, Sora!" said' * *'*You begin the game playing as Rixuk who is going through the same things that Roxas went through in Kingdom Hearts 2. *Unlike Roxas who uses the power of light, Rixuk uses the power of dark and weilds Riku's keyblade. ' * *'*When Rixuk meets Xemnas for the first time, he is convinced to join the organization and replaces Roxas as no. XIII. *When Sora and the group left hollow baston Phineas said "Ferb, i know what we'er gunna do today" build a gummie ship to visit other worlds Buford would love that when put Baljeet down. ' *'*Riku fights Atiki in town at night while Sora helps him *Atikia told left a message saysm"The heartless are coming, Karada will rise again Sora thinks it's a warning when they turned Kairi disapeared" ' *'*Rixuk's task in the organization is to find all seven princesses of hearts to open Kingdom Hearts. *Rixuk must face a difficult choice: stay with the organization or destroy himself before the darkness he wields gets out of control. ' *'*Aerith dies in the Midgar level. She is killed the same way she is in Final Fantasy 7. In retaliation, Cloud kills Sephrioth, but only to reveal it was really a decoy in the Mouse London level. ' *'*Axel is brought back to life in the opening cutscene by Mephiles turning him into his Heartless form. ' *'*Pete has two new partners: Mortimer Mouse, and the Big Bad Wolf. (They wear similar clothes as his, except with different colors.) *The Three Little Pigs are building new Gummi ships at the Disney Castle. *The Big Bad Wolf is trying to steal the blueprints for a super Gummi war ship from the three pigs for Maleficent. *Mortimer Mouse is trying to take over as King of Disney Castle for Maleficent. (Secretly, he wants to win the heart of Queen Minnie and Daisy duck.) ' *'*Kairi Kisses Sora in the end credits at a victory party at Disney Castle. ' *'*Pete aids Ramsley in The Haunted Mansion. ' *'*Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara alies throughout the game (and even are optional playable characters) and goes through the events and visual changes like Sora and the others do. Same applies to Riku in occasional worlds. ' * Mephiles looks like Skeleton king except for his head because hes a Heartless not the Mephiles from Sonic the Hedghog he's been killing keyblade users for years he the main villian of the gang. And Dr. Vixer not the one from SWAT Kats. He use to be a heartless scientist until there was an accident that turned him intoa Mutant, he almost looks like The Lizard.When he gets realy angry he realy scary and he has friend along side his faction Siron she can comand Viper's mutant with her Voice at will. Toxxor he can't breath Oxygen only toxit air in his mechanical suit. Blade was Dr. Viper's Mutations he has razor sharp blades in his rists like Wolverine almost. Raveger is vishous Mutant, his brain scrood/he mindlessly acts like a wild animale with his he looks like Viper but shorter. Scopeon is one of Viper's top scientists has a mechanical tail with a razor blade and the liquid virus that turns heartless into chimera mutants *'In the game's ending, Sora and Kairi lay Riku's body to rest (as he was killed during the final battle between Mephiles, Dr. Viper, and the Horned King ), the two kissed, and Utada Hikaru, Joe Perry and Steven Tyler (from Aerosmith), and Vanenesa Hudgens are seen performing Sanctuary, I Don't Want to Miss A Thing, and The Climb at the reception. (Oh, you are coked up. ' *'Twilight Town is bombarded by Xemnas's giant airship the Dreadnought, but a drone ship is shot down by a gunner, but it crashes into the Clock Tower, and debris severely damages the town. (Think of the 9/11/01 Twin Towers incident) ' *'*Like Events from Kingdom Hearts Goes to Walt Disney World, Donald and Miley are Happily Couples Since They Met at Florida. ' * *'Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora in the final battle. He survives and helps Sora defeat Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts IV. ' *'Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. He, however, dies in the final battle. '* *'Axel tells Larxene that he loves her and they kiss. ' *'Miss Piggy saves the day by karate chopping the bad guys and help untie Kermit, Sora and co. from the wooden pillars. ' *'Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Others Went to The Disney Castle World and Was Told That They Had to Go to The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre to Enjoy the Show and Sing the Disney Classic Songs with Each Performance. ' *'Christopher Robin, Kessie the Blue Bird, Lumpy and Mama Heffalump finally make an appearance in the 100-Acre Wood level (world). ' *'It turns out that Wonderland really looks like Tim Burton's film adaption. ' *'The prophecy of Wonderland states that Alice and one who weilds the key will slay the Jabberwock, overthrow Iracebeth of Crims and bring back Mirana of Marmoreal the White Queen to power. ' *'It turns out that the Wonderland previously visited in the first game was all an illusion done by Iracebeth of Crims so that Alice and the Keyblade master will not overthrow her. ' *'Before you take on Luxord at the second visit at the Haunted Mansion level, you must first face off against the stretch room painting ghosts. ' *'Rixuk kills Iracebeth of Crims and kidnaps Alice. ' *'Ratigan is Basil's enemy and is known as Organization XIII's number XL. ' *'A couple of Shadow and Soldier Heartless and Dusk Nobodies traps and surrounds Rico in his snack shack on the First Visit in the Hannah Montana world. ' *'In the first visit of the Indiana Jones level, Sora is forced to drink the blood of Kali along with Indy and succumbs to its power. He then tries to sacrifice Donald and Goofy along with Willie Scott to Kali-Ma. He is shocked out of his trance by Short Round. ' *'In the second visit, the Darkside monster appears to steal the ark and make Heartless out of what's inside it. Belloq breifly teams up with Indy, Marion, Sora and group to stop it, then tie them up once the beast falls. ' *'Candace, Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to bust Phineas and Ferb for something that was actually done by Maleficent, which they didn't know until they see the Heartless attack Candace's brothers. ' *'Vaan, Balthier, and Fran (from Final Fantasy XII) first end up on Destiny Islands, and join up with Sora and Kairi to fight against the Heartless until they find Ivalice. Balthier and Fran return there, but Vaan joins up with Cid to fight a gummi-ship assult on the Organization XIII ship "The Dreadnought Bahumut". ' * *'*On the Second Visit in the Terabithia world, Sora and co. asked Jess why is he crying. He said that his friend died when she was trying to swing across to enter Teribythia. ' * * *'*Mary Poppins' world was also destroyed, and she, Bert, the Banks Family and the Penguin Servants appear in the Disney Castle world, but do not have any dialogue, only in balloon captions during gameplay, but not in a cutscene. ' * * *'A 4th enemy appears called "Souless" wich contain the most powerful enemies ever encountered in Kingdom Hearts history. ' *'Rixuk refuses to kill himself because he does not want Riku to die, but Riku kills him by using a dark firaga; therefore, sacrificing himself. ' *'Zexion gets his revenge on Axel by draining his lifeforce, killing him. Fortunately, his love for Larxene keeps him alive. ' *In The Hawaii level at the end, Lilo is kidnapped by Maleficent (Dragon form). ' *'In other parts of London, Sora and co turn into dogs and meet up with Pongo and Perdita only to find that the puppies were kidnapped by the evil Cruella DeVille. ' *'Aerith's funeral is placed in the Disney Castle world. There is a glass coffin which displays Aerith's dead body. Cloud kisses Aerith the last goodbye. The people cry. ' *'The song that plays in the game during Aerith's funeral is almost the same as "The Grande Finale" from Edward Scissorhands. ' *'Sora unmasks the symbol of Basil's Nobody in the funeral. It is the symbol of the extra member of Organisation XIII. Sora is furious about Ratigan, the new member of the evil Organization. ' *'Maleficent casts spells which make villains and Heartless stronger, gigantic, and powerful! The growing could destroy a building roof. ' *'The House of Mouse is where Disney heroes and villains gather to watch films. Among them was Zorro, a man whom Riku thought to have partnered with. ' *'Sora witnesses the escape of the most wanted criminal millionaire Leonard Saber, who has joined Maleficent's malevolent army of chaos. ' *'Sora and company go to the Pride Lands to learn the history of Pride Rock. On the way, they'll meet Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, Kopa, Cub Mufasa, Cub Scar, Cub Nala, Ni, Malka, and others. There, they fight Zira, a lioness loyal to Maleficent, Mephiles, Dr. Viper, and Xehanort. * Sora and company will go to the Man-Jungle to see Cub Baloo, Cub Bagheera, Cub Kaa, Cub Louie, Cub Hahti, and Cub Shere Khan in a place based on the 1990's Disney' Jungle Book prequel, Jungle Cubs. ' * '''Shere Khan as reviled in conversation to Mowgli, that he surprisingly sees Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango as the killer fights them before he could kill Mowgli. But his attack was foiled by Baloo by grabbing his tail until Lurk Lizard, Vail Lizard, (Heartless) showed up. ' * 'Kaa befriends Sango and Miroku. ' * 'Dr. Facilier appears before Maleficent. Facilier wants to turn Naveen into a frog in order to kill Princess Tiana. ' * 'InuYasha (in bipedal tiger form) is able to use Tessaiga when's he's fighting Don Karnage (A member of Team Evil) at Cape Suzette. ' ** Everyone that both of Sora's and Aqua's groups had previous met will be in the final battle, along with the Heartless bosses, Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Atiki, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, Veil Lizard, Thresholder (out of the door with legs), and Illuminator. ' * '''It's reveled that the Baloo, Louie, and Shere Khan of Cape Suzette are secretly their Nobodies. ' * Various Non-Disney heroes also join Sora's group at the battles of Prydain and World That Never Was such as Sailor Moon, the Eds, Cow and Chicken, etc. ''' * '''Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Clay Bailey are the 4 young monks kidnapped by Mephiles and the Darkflame Organization. * Xehanort sends Colonel Muska to Laputa, the Castle in the Sky. Colonel Muska is a good friend of Jafar's. * Xehanort is also revealed to have turned Speckles on Sora's party. All because of Xehanort, he was responsable for turning Speckles into another evil. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the others chase Speckles (who to have stolen their French bread) whilst singing an Aladdin song "One Jump Ahead". Sora and the others try to catch Speckles in every single world, only to encounter Ebenezer Scrooge (played by Jim Carrey), who turned neutral (both good and bad). Ebenezer Scrooge neither befriends Sora nor Xehanort, he is confused to what man could he join forces with. * Sora and the others stay in Scrooge's mansion until Jacob Marley's ghost appears to tell Sora about the evils of Xehanort. Jacob also tells Sora that Xehanort was once the Keyblade inventor Ansem, who turned against all the heroes, Disney and Non-Disney. Xehanort wants to cut Rapunzel's famously long hair while she is imprisoned in the tower. Prince Flynn tries to rescue her, but it's almost too late, for Xehanort appears tricking Flynn. * Xehanort's master is Chaos, Sora's mistress is Cosmos- Chaos and Cosmos despise each other. (Chaos the evil god and Cosmos the brave goddess are from Dissidia: Final Fantasy) * Xehanort has recruited Professor Norton Nimnul and Fat Cat to destroy and stab Sora at the heart. But then, Humbert, the Huntsman, instead give Xehanort the Heart of a Pig. Xehanort allies with actor-turned-Nazi Neville Sinclair to defeat Sora once and for all in the Rocketeer's world! * Xehanort sends every single Non-Disney Villain (e.g. Shishio Makoto and Wuya) to surround Sora before the grand finale at the World That Never Was. * It's revealed that Ventus (Ven) and Aqua are Sora's long-lost biological parents. * Before the end credits at Disney Castle, every hero, Disney or otherwise sing the Find Your Smile song from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Mickey is reunited with his long-time friendly rival, Bugs Bunny during the battle of Mephiles and Dr. Viper. * Marco Bellies, a white Jellie Bear cub (a species of bear with long wolf-like tails, evolved from sloth bears) '''was seprated from his family joined Aqua on his quest and when sees Miroku near to Aqua or he mistakenly touch him in the butt, he either mauls him, does ear rape (very loud screaming), vomiting uncontrollably, go to the bathroom on him '''or various other violent punishments to him. 'Notable Lines of Dialogue' * "Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" ''' **"He no nuts. He's crazy!" ''' -Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level) ' ' * '"Intresting. Could I join the Heartless?"' * '''I am afraid there is no room for a litle boy." (vanishes]' * "You have not seen the last of RRRRRRICOOOOOOOO! Muw-haha!" - Rico and Maleficent (Hannah Montanna level) * * * * "Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" ''' -Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) ' ' * '"AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" ' -Cloud Strife (Midgar level) '' ' *'"Wait a minute, I don't remember Wonderland looking like this!" ' -Sora (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) '' ' *'"There is a place like no place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter, which, luckily, I am." ' -Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) '' ' *'"Alice... Sora... You're terribly late you know, naughty. ' -Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) '' ' *'"Silly Basil, you don't know what I really am." (tears clothes off to reveal him wearing a black hooded outfit) ' **'"ORGANIZATION XIII!" ''' -Ratigan and Sora (Mouse London) (Second visit) ' ' *'"Diso." ' -Fillmore(X Middle School) '' ' * '"People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." ' -Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." ' -Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"You're foolish Basil, Ratigan, is you." ' -Sephiroth (Mouse London Level) (FIRST Visit) '' ' *'Roxas! Can you hear me?! I am finishing what you failed to do! ' -Rixuk (World that Never Was Level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ' ** '"Surprised?" ''' * '"No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." ' -Sora and Judge Doom (Toontown level) (Second Visit) ' ' *'"Hey, where's Perry?" ' -Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) '' ' * '"Try stopping this Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!" ' -Cid (as he dives off the Enterprise airship to his apparent death by suicide bombing to stop Golbez's fleet) (Final Fantasy IV level) (Second Visit) '' ' * '"Listen, Ratigan abanddoned me at that chase, so now I'm good." ' ** '"He's telling the truth you know Basil." ''' -Fidget and Sora (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit) ' ' *'"I... I... can't do it!" ' **'"You must! The darkness will destroy all worlds!" ''' *"But... Riku, you will... die!" ' **'"It doesn't matter anymore, the universe is at stake!" ''' *"No! I WON'T!" ' **'"Then I will!" ''' -Rixuk and Riku before the big sacrifice ' ' *'"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" ' **'"What's it to ya, huh?" ''' -Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) ' ' *'"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." ' **'"Golbez?" ''' *"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." ' **'"And their purpose?" ''' *"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ' *'"Gawrsh Edward, she musta loved you that much." ' **'"Father, forgive me, I was so selfish. Edward. I love you." (dies) ''' -Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit) ' ' *'(sees Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Bolt and Mittens) "Is this some sort of apparition, or can it be? My hero! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! (to Bolt) You're Bolt, the Super Dog! You're fully awesome!" ' **'"Who are you?" ' **'"I'm Rhino." ' **'"Rhino... the Hamster?" ' **'"Well, my ancestry isn't all hamster. I'm 1/16 wolf, with a bit of wolverine in there somewhere, but that's beside the point! We have with us a legend! Bolt the Super Dog." ''' -Rhino the Hamster, Sora, and Donald Duck (Bolt level) (when Sora and group first meets Rhino in First Visit) ' ' *'"I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, Larxene!" ' -Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) '' ' *'"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" ' **'"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" ''' -Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"You are grounded boys!" ' * '"Now when you say grounded-" ' * '"-On the 23rd Floor!" ' **'"We didn't do anything!." ' **'"We don't remember making a mess in the lobby!" ''' -Carey Martin and Zack & Cody Martin (The Tipton Hotel level) (First Visit) ' ' *'"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh darn it!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) ' -Vexen (Indiana Jones level) '' ' *'"Do you give up, now, Ciyxkem?" ' *'"You son of a bitch! How could how defeat me?" ' *'"Well, f*** you." (slices Ciyxkem in half) ' -Sora and Ciyxkem (Twilight Town Ground Zero) '' ' * '"What are those strange and creepy creatures?" ' **'"Those are Heartless and Nobodies. Let me tell you about them. This is very serious." ''' -Marti Venturi and Sora (The McDonald-Ventri Residence Household (Life with Derek) level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"What is the Organization XIII?" ' -Miley Stewart to Sora, Donald and Goofy (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"KRON STOP!!! If you want to attack Aladar, you must attack me first!" ' **'"Get...out...OF MY WAY!!" ''' -Sora and Kron (Dinosaur level) (Second Visit) ' ' * '"I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." ' -Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"Soon, Kali Ma will rule the world!" ' -Mola Ram (Indiana Jones level) '' ' * '"And now, Keyblade master, you will die." ' -Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) '' ' * '"No... now I'll die cold and alone..." (to Cloud) "YOU SON OF A-" (Cloud cuts Sephrioth's head off) ' -Sephrioth (Camp Rock level) '' ' * '"Black robed-freakazoid say what?" ' -Miley Stewart to Demyx (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (Second Visit) '' ' * '"Indy, I love you! Wake up!" "You too, Sora!" ' -Short Round (Indiana Jones level) '' ' * '"I'm back!!!!" ' -Axel '' ' * '"Pooh told me all about you, Sora." ' -Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"What's the matter Jess?" ' -Goofy to Jess (Terabythia level) (Second Visit) '' ' * '"What the hell is that?" ' ** '"A Heartless! Let's get it!" ''' -Marion and Sora (Indiana Jones level) ' ' * '"But that can't be. Belloq's staff is too long." (Sora, Indiana and Sallah at the same time) "They're digging in the wrong place." ' -Sora (Indiana Jones level) '' ' * '"Fools! Do you honestly think that you can defeat ME?! You are more naive than I thought! (laughs evilly)" ' * '"We'll just see about that!" ' -Icarax and Kairi (BIONICLE level) '' ' * '"Ready to give up,Frollo?" ' * '"No,For He shall smite the wicked and cast them into a firey pit! " (Frollo then falls and grabs onto a gargoyle's head to keep from falling. The gargoyle then comes to life and Frollo screams as it breaks and falls.) ' -Sora and Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"Hey, Toejam, what's your real name?" ' -Donald Duck to Toejam (''As the Bell Rings level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"Eep! Someone help us!" ''' ** '"Don't worry, I'll help ya! Stand back!" (sees the Nobodies hissing at him, and he faints) '' * (sarcastically) "Thank you, o Man of Steel." ' -Lexi and Skipper (''As The Bell Rings level) (Opening Video) ' ' *'"It's Not over yet! SORA!" (Souless appear out of nowhere and sorround Sora) ' -Omexas to Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (End of Second Visit) '"Nice To meet you Sora, My name is Roger Rabbit". Roger Rabbit To Sora (Toon Town) (Beginning of First visit) ' *'"Sora! What are you doing?" (Sora is about to unleash a Flare spell at the Heartless symbiote, when Genesis leaps into it) ' *'"Genesis! Don't be a fool! You'll die!!" (Flare is unleashed, and both Genesis and the symbiote are incinerated) ' -Sora and Genesis (The World That Never Was) '"Hiya Indiana Jones, pleased to make your aquaintence." Sora to Indy "Hey guys look it's Stitch, let's go say hi to him" Sora to Donald and Goofy "Dumbo we haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Sora to Dumbo "Alright Jadis, your rule has come to an end" Sora yelled at The White Whitch ' *'"Hey, look! We're being pulled into that moon over there! I can't get us out of orbit!" ' *'"That's no moon. It's a space station." ' *'" You're right. There's nothing we can do to get out. All we can do is... brace ourselves!" ' -Sora, Donald, and Kairi (WALL-E level) '"Getting back on the subject Captin Gantu I shall grant you the power of the Heartless". "Hmmm...... what's the catch Pete." "I want you to turn that uhhhhh... oh yeah that Stitch into a heartless." "Hmmm you have your self a deal.' Gantu and Pete ' '' ' '' ' *'"Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!" ' *'"Your friends are down there!" ' *'"It's all my fault..." ' *'"You got to break these chains!" ' *'"I can't..." ' *'"Quasimodo!" ' *'"Huh? Sora, Tyla what are you guys doing?" ' *'"Don't worry, Quasimodo. We're going to break you free." ' *'"I can't go back down to the outside world because I must obey my master..." ' *'"But Esmeralda's down there and Frollo's about to burn her." ' *'"This is what Frollo has in his mind..." ' *'"What? Your given up, Quasimodo?" ' *'"But Quasimodo if you don't break yourself free, Esmeralda will be burn to death." ' *'"Leave me alone!" ' '-Sora, Tyla, Quasimodo, Victor, Laverne and Hugo (Notre Dame level) (First Visit) ' '''Notable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses)' *'Battle Quotes for Oliver Oken: ' **'"Take that!" ' **'"Hi-ya!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"(Groan)..." ' **'"Lilly!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Alice ' **"Sora!" ' **'"Back off!" ' **'"(Groan)..." ''' **'"I need to rest..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter ' **"Sora!" ' **'"(Laughs and snorts)" ' **'"Naughty..." ''' **'"(Sings happy un-birthday to himself as he faints from battle)"'' *'Battle Quotes for Zorro: ' *Sora! ' *More Heartless?'' '' '' * '''Battle Quotes for Indiana Jones: ' **'"Take this!" ' **'"Auggghh!!" ' **'"The Ark belongs in a museum!!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Donald!" ' **'"Goofy!" ' **'"Kairi!" ' **'"Darn Heartless! ''They just keep coming." ' **'"(sighs) I'm getting too old for this." (when he faints) ' **'"(sigh)..." ''' **'(to Mola Ram) "You betrayed Shiva!"'' * 'Battle Quotes for Rex (Toy Story): ' **"ROAR!"' * '''Battle Quotes for Cecil (Final Fantasy IV): ' **'"Take this!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Donald!" ' **'"Goofy!" ' **'"Kairi!" ' **'(to Golbez) "I won't let you hurt Rosa!" ' **'"GOLBEZ!!" ' **'"Ouch!" ' **'"(groans)" ' **'(during battle against Kain) "Kain, stop!!" ' **'"You will answer for this, Golbez!" ' **'(after winning a battle) "All too easy." * Battle Quotes for Edge (Final Fantasy IV) ' ** '"Sora!" ' ** '"Rubicante! For this- you will pay!" ' ** '"Die, foul beast!" ' ** '"C'mon! I'm gonna whoop your sorry Heartless ass!" ''' ** '"You think our rage a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!"' * '''Battle Quotes for Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie): ' **''Take That!'' ''' **Ouch! ' **You're Going Down, Villain!'' ''' **Spaceboy Olie to the Rescue! ' **Sora!'' ''' **Donald! ' **Gumby!'' ''' **Pokey! ' **Goofy!'' ''' **(Grunt) ' **(Groans)....'' *'Battle Quotes For Fidget: ' *'"Spin Attack!" ' *'"London must be saved!" ' *'"Sora!" ' *'"Oliver!" ' *'"Thanks!" ' *'"Cloud!" ' *'"Take this!" ' *'"Basil!" '' * '''Battle Quotes for Zack and Cody Martin: ' **'"Ouch!" (Zack Martin) ' **'"Oof!" (Cody Martin) ' **'"(Grunt)" (Zack Martin) ' **'"You're going down!" (Zack or Cody Martin) ' **'"CODY!" (Zack Martin) ' **'"ZACK!!" (Cody Martin) '' **'Bale Quotes for Shane Grey (Camp Rock): ' ***"BACK OFF!!" ' ***'"(Grunt)" ' ***'"(Groans)..." ''' ***'"(Moans)..." (when he faints)'' *'Battle Quotes for Toejam (As the Bell Rings) ' **"Take that!" ' **'"This is gonna hurt!" ' **'"(Grunt)" ' **'"(Moans)..." ' **'"Ouch!" ' **'"(Gasps)!" ' *'Stitch Quotes: ' *'"Aloha" ' *'"Sora" ' *'"Donald" ' *'"Goofy" ' *'"Heartless!" ' *'"Ouch" ' *'Grunt ' *'Wall-E Quotes: ' *'"Sora" ' *'"Donald" ' *'"Goofy" ''' '''*Battle Quotes for for Inuyasha * Tetsusaiga! ''' *"Sora" ' *'"Ha!" ' *'"Kagome!" ' *'"Take that!" ' *'"Let get those Heartless!"' *'Battle Quotes for Miroku''' *'"Ha" ' *'"Wind Tunnle help me!" ' *'"Sango" ' *'"Sora"' *'"Not gunna happin Toxor!" (while in the last fight) ' *'"Ugh!" ' *'"Ouch"' *'*Battle Quotes for Sango' ' ' * "Hiraikotsu!" ''' *"Miroku are you okey?" ' *'"Sora" ' *'"take that!" ' *'"Agh" ' *'"Kirara!"' *'"(Groaning)"' *'Battle Quotes for Kagome ' *'"Sacrid arrow!" ' *'"Sora" ' *'"Give up"' *'"Ha!" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Shippo ' *'"Fox fire!" ' *'"heya!" ' *'"Sora"' * "'Ow" ' *'"Lets get em!" ' * '''Battle Quotes for Griffon (Quest for Camolot) ' *'"Kohaku let me help you!"' *'"Need a ride?" ' *'"Yes Master" ' *'"Screech!"' *'"Cratch!" ' * *'Battle Quotes for Vivi '' ' *'"Take that!"' *'"Ha!" ' *'"ugh!" ' *'"batta!"' *'"oof!" ' *'"Agh!" ' * ::: 'Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses)' *'Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): ' **'"I'll get you yet, you rats!" ' **'"Maleficent! Cook those rats!" ' **'"(SCREAMS!)" ' **'"(Groan)..." '' *'Battle Quotes for Ilosovic Stayn The Knave of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **'"Your deaths will please my queen!" ' **'"Don't resist your fate!" ' **'"Maleficent, your spell." ' **'"Red Queen... I failed... you... " ''' *'Battle Quotes for the Jabberwock (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"You were a fool to provoke me!" ' **'"For my queen!" ' **'"(Roars!)" ' **'"Maleficent! That spell of yours! Now!" ' **'"This... this is impossible..." ''' *'Battle Quotes for Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" ' **'"Only one can rule Wonderland!" ' **'"Maleficent, help me conquer Wonderland." ' **'"(Screams!)" ' **'"(Grunts)" ' **'"No! BUT I AM THE RULER OF WONDERLAND!" ''' * 'Battle Quotes for Xaldin(all levels): ' **"Where's the fun in this?" ' **'"Wind, guard me." ''' * 'Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): ' **"Stop at once!" ' **'"You'll never stop me!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast the spell of havoc." ' **'"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." ''' * 'Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) ' **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" ' **'"Now die!" ' **'"Oof!" ' **'"THIS ENDS NOW!! ' **'"I WILL KILL YOU!" ' **'"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" ' **'"Maleficent, kill Genesis!" ' **'"To hell with you, Genesis!" ''' *'Battle Quotes for Vexen (Treausre Kingdom) ' **"Freeze!" ' **'"No! Stop this instant!" ' **'"ENOUGH!!" ' **'"Darn! No! NO!" ' **'"Maleficent, o almighty witch, cast your spell!" ' **'"I HATE YOU!!" ''' * 'Battle Quotes for Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) ' *"Let go of my tail, you big fool!" ' * '''Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) ' **'"HaHaHa!!" ' **'"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" ' **'"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" ' **'"Foolish Keyblade master!" ' **'"I am immortal!" ' **'"Gahk!" ' **'"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" ' **'"NOOOOO!!!!" ' **''"Stop! Stop!"'' '' '' * '''Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): ' **'"Your destiny shall be crushed!" ' **'"(laughs)" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"You have no destiny!" ' **'"Your unity is pathetic!" ' **'"Your duty is feeble!" ' **'"Accept your doom!" ' **'"The heart is one that I shall devour!" ' **'"The powers of Maleficent, show me your power!" ' **'"This cannot be...happening!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): ' **"(laughs evily)" ' **'"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" ' **'"SORA!!!" ' **'"You'll pay for this!" ' **'"Guh!" ' **'"Hold still, ya little pricks!" ' **'"With Mola, I came to this world 90 millenia ago." ' **'"Maleficent! The spell!" ' **'"This can't be true!" ''' **'"I'd surrender if I were you." ' * 'Battle Quotes for The Abomination (The Incredible Hulk): ' **"Is that the best you can do?" ' **'"Foolish idiots!" ' **'"I am not of Disney!" ' **'"Maleficent, hurry!" ' **'"I'll smash you to a pulp!" ' **'"Gah!" ' **'"WHAT?!" ''' **'"Any last words, Banner?" ' *'Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) ' **"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" ' **'"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" ' **'"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" ' **'"Arise, Heartless Angel!" ' **'"One step towards Olivia and Ratigan will kill her." ''' **'"Maleficent! Now!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): ' **"You must die!" ' **'"Stop me or else!" ' **'"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" ' **'"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" ' **'"You must not win!" ' **'"Heartless, back up!" ' **'"No! back off!" ' **'"Maleficent! What are you doing here in normal form? Cast the spell!" ''' **'"It Can Not Be! No!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame): ' **"Give up now!" ' **'"(SCREAMS)" ' **'"The keyblade is a tool of the Devil and must be destroyed!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast this evil spell!" ''' **'"(Groans)" ' * 'Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): ' **"I will destroy you!" ' **'"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" ' **'"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." ' **'"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" ''' **'"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Drond (Tipton Hotel): ' **"Smash! Smash! Smash!" ' **'"Flee to the Mountains MINIONS!!!!" ' **'"Black!, Dash! through You!" ' **'"Hoah! Hoah!" ' **'"Aghh! Aghh!" ' **'"Omexas! I want to Crash! the Tripton Hotel party with your magic!" ' **'"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" ''' **'"It's...Not...Over...Yet..." ' ** **"I... am... The evil Drond!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Soldiers''' *'"You heroes made a big Mistake!"' *'"Fire!" ' *'"Ouch!" ' *'"Someone stop them" ' *'"Surrender Keybearer!" ' *'"Gaaahhhhhhh!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Heavey Soldiers' *'"Fire at will, Move out!" ' *'"For Mephiles!" ' *'"Take this!"' *'"Ugh!" ' *'"Ah!' " *'Battle Quotes for Chimera Troopers' *'"For Dr. Viper!" ' *'"Keep fireing thoes Heartless Cowards!" ' *'"Release the Mutants!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Mutants ' *'"SCREECH!"' *'"ROARS" ' * *'Battle Quotes for Blade ' *'"Qiut Trader!" (to Tedtrax) ' *'"I'll Kill You with my Blades!" ' *'"Ugh!" ' *''"Bring it" '' *"Just wait until rip you apart" '' * *'''Battle Quotes for Dr. Viper *'"Roars"' *'"Prepare to meet you fate!" ' *'"Had enough?" ' *'"Your making this to easy mammal' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Toxor assist me!" ' *'"Ravager kill them!"' *'Battle Quotes for Toxor' *'"Yes doctor" ' *'"This will be a fair fight!" ' *'"Is that all you got?" ' *'"Miroku!. you'll never beat me, Never!" ' *'"Coughing" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"I will Kill you...Slowly" ' *'Battle Quotes for Ravager ' *'"SCREECH!" ' *'"whimppering" ' *'"Growling" ' *'Battle Quotes for Siron' *'"You'll never stop the Chimera!" ' *'"Stop at onec!. Sora"' *'"Agh!"' *'"That's gunna Hurt!"' *Battle Quotes for Mephiles *'"Feel the Power of Darkness." ' *'"you dare to challenge Me?" ' *'"Sora, are you ready to give up?" ' *'"Ugh" ' *'"You'll not stand Against Me!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Kohaku, you traitor!" ' *'"Iblis!"' *'"Karada, give me power... ABSOLUTE POWER!" ' *Battle Quotes for Atiki *'"My Lord let me handle this" ' *'"Riku!" ' *'"I had Enough of you!" ' *'"Feel this!"' *'"The God will Destroy you" ' *'"Your week than i thought" ' *'"Ha!" ' *'"Agh, You'll pay for that!"' *'Battle Quotes for Kurt Zisa' *'"Spin cycle!"' *'"Your starting to make me angry" ' *'"Sango!" ' *'"Take that" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"I will whip that smerk off your Face!"' *'"Get them you Idiots!"' *'"Sand Tornado!"' *'Battle Quotes for Stealth Sneak ' *'"Now you see me, now you don't" ' *'"Over here Heroes!" ' *'"Energyball!" ' *'"Hey spot that!" ' *'"Tail Whip!" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"Oof!"' *'Battle Quotes for Trickmaster ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Fire Blast!" ' *'"Whats rong foxboy?" ' *'"Ow!" ' *'"Lets Dance" ' *'"ha, ha jokes on you!"' *'"Ouch" ' *'Battle Quotes for Gaurd Armor' ' '' ' *'"Bring it on" ' *'"Ow, my arm!" ' *'"Get him Arms!" ' *'"Get him Legs!" ' *'"You'll be sorry" ' *'"Laughing" ' *'"Ugh" ' *''Battle Quotes for Black Waltz #'s 1,2 and 3 ' ' *"Come one Vivi, is that all you got?" ' *'"Punk!" ' *'"Enough!"' *'"Get him" ' *'"This will kill you right now!" ' *'"OW!" ' *'"Who dares challenge the Black Walts?" ' *'"You lose!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"(Groanin)"' *'"Lightning!" ' *'"Blizzard!" ' *'"Fire" ' *'"Water!" ' *'"Earth" ' *'"Heal!"' * *'Battle quotes for Dr. Facilier''' *'"Sora, I'll turn you into a frog!!"' *'"Hahahahahaha.... Your game shall be over."' *'"Maleficent! Now!"' *'"If i turn you into a frog, my lord Xehanort will be pleased."' *'"Sora, let me introduce you to my friends... From the other side!"' *'"O, powers of Organization XIII, bring me voodoo magic!"' *'"This day will live in infamy if i were you, eh?"' *'"My gravestone? I'm goint to die! XEHANORT! MALEFICENT! XEMNAS!"' 'New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions' *'In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Oliver Oken and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. ' *'To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. ' *'In ' *'To stop AUTO from crontrolling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. ' **'Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Oliver Oken will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora and Oliver go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. ''' *'Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need ''alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerfull magic, so be careful when when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. ''' ' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' **'In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events ''' after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will recieve the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. ' ' *'On the First Visit of Camp Rock, the first boss will be Sephiroth. He has 4 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Cloud and Goofy. Donald, OLiver Oken, and Lilly Truscutt will be your assistant. ' **'On the Second Visit of Camp Rock, the second battle will be Xigbar. He has 6 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Donald, and Oliver Oken. The other two of Connect Three (Jason and Nate) will be your assistants. This battle will take place in the Final Jam Theater, but don't worry. Once you have defeated Xigbar completely, he and all of his creation of evil will disappear from the room before the audience arrive. This level will involve with Nobodies, some Heartless and a few Unbirths as well. ''' *'In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. ' **Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. ''' ** ** ** **Darth Vader has 8 health bars and is like facing Captain Hook, exept he is as hard as Clayton and Stealth Sneak. Your allies will be Luke Skywalker, Goofy, Donald and Kairi. Vader's most powerful weapon will be his light saber. ''' Script(s) ' *'Make your own script (story) here! ' '''Kingdom Hearts 3 Script ' 'The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. ' ' ' *'Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... ' Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole. '''Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. ' *'Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. ' Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. ' ' *'Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. ''' **Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. ''' *'Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! ' Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. ' ' *'Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! ' Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. '' ' *'Pence: Wow, that was amazing! ' **'Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? ''' *'Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. ' All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. 'Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. ' *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! ' **'Olette: But... ''' *???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! ' **'Pence: Wait! Who are you? ''' *???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! ' Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair. '' ' *'Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! ' **'Pence: Right! ''' Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning... 'In a faraway world known as Stark Tower, Tony Stark is in Afghanastan riding in a armored truck with U.S. soldiers through a desert landscape. Tony is listening to Back in Black, and the people in the truck are silent for a while. ' *'Soldier #1: Mr. Stark? ' **Tony: Yeah? ''' *'Soldier #1: Is it true you wnet 12-on-12 with last year's Maxim cover girls? ' **Tony: Yes and no. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but luckily December was twins. Anything else? (sees soldier raising hand) You're kidding me with the hand thing, right? ''' *'Solider #1: Is it cool if I take a picture with you? ' **Tony: Yes. It's very cool. (soldier goes over to Tony and readies for the picture) Please, no gang signs. (soldier throws down peace sign) No, throw it back up. Hm, peace. Love it. Be out of a job without peace motivating me. ''' *'Soldier #2: (about to take the picture, positioning the camera) How's this? ' All of a sudden, a explosion rocks the truck, destroys two trucks, and kills about a hundred soldiers in the process. Dusk and Sorceror Nobodies start swarming. ' ' *'Tony: (seeing all of this conspire, he rushes out of the truck and desperately runs for cover) What is going on here? What the heck are those white creatures? (pauses in mind for brief reflection, then continues to himself) Like I want to know! I've just got to-'' (a Dusk trips Stark over next to a rock, and a missle lands right next to him, ready to go off) Oh, hell no! (the missle explodes, wounding Stark in the chest and he passes out. The last thing he sees is being swarmed by Dusk Nobodies and a bald-headed Middle-Eastern man wearing ominous shades.) ' Meanwhile in The Land of Dragons, the sword of Shan Yu rests in a wall in the Guardian Chamber, and a shadow creeps into the chamber. It swipes the sword swiftly and makes out of the house quickly with a villainous grin. It's Shan Yu! Only the Head Ancestor seems to see this happen, and he gestures to Mushu to awaken from his stand and then the ancestor gives Mushu the task of alerting Mulan of the return of Shan Yu. ' ' *'Mushu: You have my full trust, sir! I'll be on my way! (scampers off into the Fa family garden to find Mulan) ''' **Head Ancestor: (audibly) I pray that you do, Mushu. And don't screw this one up. (vanishes in a puff of smoke) ''' In Del Valle High School, Lexi and Danny are in the ahllway talking to each other when all of a sudden, three Creeper Nobodies appear and almost attack the two. ' ' *'Lexi: Eep! Someone help us! ' **'Skipper: I'll help ya, Lexie! Stand back! (sees the Creeper Nobodies' bird forms hissing at them, and he faints) ''' *'Lexi: Thank you, oh Man of Steel. ' Toejam then rushes to their aid and hits the Nobodies with a broom. ' ' *'Toejam: (yelling at the Nobodies) Hey, leave my friends alone, you creeps! ' The Nobodies soon disappear. '' ' *'Skipper: Whoa. That was a nice save. ' **'Toejam: Thanks, Skipper. We should probably go before those things come back. Or we'll probably be late to class, too. What was that thing anyway? ''' *'Lexi: I have no idea. So... (continuing conversation with Danny, but doesn't see one of the Creeper Nobodies rising back up and stalking after the four teens slowly) ' Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surronded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies. ' ' *'Seifer: Let's take them down! ' **'Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you. ''' *'Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins). ' The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated. ' ' *'Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know? ' **'Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly) ''' *'Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu) ' **Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and a island suddenly appears into view from the Station) ''' *'Rai: Now what, y'know? ' **Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go? ''' FADE TO BLACK 'FADE IN TO: CAMP ROCK. The campers are very excited about about singing and dancing. MITCHIE TORRES and MR. and MRS. TORRES arrived there by truck. It reads TORRES' CATERING. ' *'MRS. TORRES (smiles): Are you excited? ' *'MITCHIE (smiling, looking out the window): YES I AM! (Steps out of the truck and sees TESS TYLER stepping out of a black stretch limosuine). ' Later, the CAMP ROCK INSTRUCTOR LADY told everyone: "Tomorrow, we have a famous rock star celebrity!" ' ' *'CUT TO: SHANE GREY (angrily): I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME AT SOME CAMP! I'm SHANE GREY for crying outloud! ' *'NATE: Dude, you used to love this place. 3 years ago we were campers... ' *'JASON: ...and that's were Connect Three...connected. (looks up at the car ceiling, daydreaming) ' *'SHANE GREY: One word: PAYBACK!! ' *'JASON: That's two words. ' SHANE GREY exits limosuine. '' ' *'NATE: Hey, you are going to sing with a duet on the day of Final Jam! ' *'SHANE GREY: WHAT?!? ' NATE "pieces" good-bye; limosuine drives away leaving SHANE GREY alone with his guitar. '''Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths appeared out of nowhere, and startled SHANE GREY. He runs away until the creatures stopped chasing him and disappeared. All except for one Dancer Nobody who blened into the wall like a chameleon. FADE TO BLACK. FADE IN TO: Bolt and Penny (in the TV show Bolt) are rushing through a dense forest in Bolivia, when they see Dr. Calico's hideout in the distance. ' *'Penny: C'mon, Bolt. Let's go. ' So, they cling on to the underside of a hovercar entering the lair, when they reach a air vent. Sneaking out from underneath the car, they enter the vent, and Bolt breaks the bars open when they reach the end of the vent. Seeing two Armored Knight Heartless and a soldier in front of a computer lab area, Penny throws a penny onto the floor, and it skids in front of the soldiers. When one of the soldier's back's is turned, Bolt springs into action, and tears apart the other two Heartless. When the bewildered soldier sees that the Heartless are gone, he fails to realize Bolt pouncing up on him. They enter the computer room silently, and sneak behind a chair, then Bolt knocks the soldier using the computer unconscious with a whack of his paw. ' ' *'Penny: Nice move, Bolt. ''' Penny then goes on the computer, in hopes of finding her father's whereabouts, but it suddenly shuts down. Dr. Calico appears above her and Bolt, with multiple Heartless lunging downward surrounding the two. Even worse, Zexion from the Organization XIII is with Calico. ' ' *'Dr. Calico: Oh, Penny. Your father's technology can be of great use to our organization, but I believe he will be more cooperative with us, now that I have his lucky Penny! ' *'Penny: (seat opens up a cage-like halve, trapping her) Bolt! Help me! ' *'Dr. Calico: World domination is within my grasp! (manicial laughter) ' Normally, the filming for the show would stop here, only Penny's trapping was all too real. Bolt lunges at Zexion, who leaps down from the plane to carry out plans of plunging the world into darkness, but Bol'ts efforts to stop Zexion were futile, to say the least. '' ' *'Zexion: (sees Bolt growling at Zexion and his Nobodies) Oh, you want your precious Penny, don't you, dog? Well, our use for her is none of your business, so... get out of our way! ' Hurls Bolt into a wall, and the poor dog is knocked unconscious by the impact. His power transferred itself into a charm with a lightning-bolt on it. '' ' *'Director: (sees all of the action taking place) Where's that girl Penny? The scene is already over! (Zexion enters the room) What- what are you doing, sir? ' **'Zexion: Hm... I'm going to really enjoy turning you into a Heartless. ''' *'Director: Wait! What are you talking about? (a loud crunching noise, groups of dying screams, and the sound of sizzling electrical bursts is heard) Dear Lord, stop! I beg of you! Noooooooooo!! ' **Zexion: (exiting the room with the Nobodies created from the many deaths in there following him) Calico, we're done here. Let us take our prisoner back to the Castle That Never Was. But... (the Nobodies behind him are holding the unconscious, but still alive, bodies of Penny's agent and Penny's mother) place the prisoners I'm bringing to you with the girl. ''' *'Penny: (still trapped in the container) What's going on? (yelling for Bolt) Bolt! Help! ' FADE TO BLACK. 'FADE BACK INTO: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer are still puzzled about Terra's disapperance, and then all of a sudden, Axel leaps down from the clock tower. All except Pence are shocked, as Pence is listening to a track by The Police on an iPod. ' *'Pence's iPod: There has to be an invisible sun. It giives its heat to everyone. There has to be- (paused by Pence) ' **'Pence: Hm? What's going on? (sees Axel) Hey! It's that Axel guy! I thought you were dead! ' **'Axel: I was, but now I'm a new man, and those Organization pricks don't mean anything to me anymore. ' **'Olette: Why should we trust you? You're in cahoots with the creatures that just attacked us! ' **'Axel: At any rate, I can probably help you stop those Nobodies. ' **'Rai: You're serious, y'know? ' **'Axel: But of course. ' **'Hayner: If the Nobodies are here, that means the Heartless are back too. I have a bad feeling about all this. ' **Pence's iPod: (now switching to a track by Tonic) I'm not sayin' I'm one for violence, but it keeps me hanging on. It's a casual affair, when everybody loves you. They'll pay top dollar (make you wear the dog collar, baby) when everybody loves you. ''' Olette is fuming with semi-rage by Pence's carelessness of the scenario, while Hayner just laughs and is grinning at Olette, trying to hide his humorous expression. '''FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK TO: Olivia celebrating her birthday with her father at their house, when all of a sudden, a ominous shadow rises from a corner of the room, and swipes away Olivia's father. Then two Armored Knight Heartless appear by the figure. Figure: Grab the girl, and bring her back to Malificent. Olivia: (as the Heartless grab her) Hey, let me go! Olivia then fights her way out of the grip of the Heartless, and rushes out of the house. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora, Riku and Kairi at Desinty Islands, reading the letter Kairi found at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora:(reads the letter) Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Although you have defeated Xemnas, your journies are far from over. Heartless still come and attack to this day. I need all three of you to come and help. Meet me at Disney Castle. But first you three have to go to the gummi ship and come to a place known as Mouse London. There you will unlock the gate to Disney Kingdom. From the King.(stops reading letter) Where are we going to find the gummi ship? (sees the ship) Riku: You mean the one that is below us? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: London, England. PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, and LUCY are getting ready to board the train at the Great Western Railway. Evacuating London from the original Narnia soundtrack--which is arranged by Shimomura, starts playing in the background. MRS. PEVENSIE (hugs PETER, then the other three): Take care of them, and take charge. PETER: I will, Mum. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Ariel, Eric, and a young Melody at the beach. NOTE: This is a flashback 12 years ago in Ariel's world, time is a bit faster than most worlds, and this was after the Morgana incident. Melody tries to crawl on the sea. Ariel: I'm sorry Melody but no. (grabs Melody) FADE INTO: Mouse London(When you land the gummi ship in Mouse London). Note that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are human, but were shrunk to the size of mice. They stop to see Sephiroth. Sora: (gasps) Sephiroth. Kairi: Who? Sephiroth: Hmm, just wanted to see you gat defeated by Ratigan. (disappears) Sora: Who's Ratigan? (after you go towards a boot) Sora, Kairi, and Riku start to hear crying in a boot. Riku is the first to see that it is Olivia. When Riku finds Olivia, she has two purple colored balls in her hand. Inside the balls seem to be a duck and a yellow dog. Riku: Wait a minute! It looks like Daisy and Pluto and trapped in there! Without further delay, Riku and Sora aim their Keyblades at the balls, and with a burst of light, Pluto and Daisy Duck are freed. Daisy: Oh, what a fuss that was! (pauses and sees Sora) Oh, hello Sora. Sora: Do you what happened to you guys? That you got trapped in those balls, I mean? Daisy: Well... Daisy then starts to tell the group that the Organization XIII had broken into the castle, and seem to have come back to life. They captured many of the citizens, and trapped them in balls of darkness known as "Dark Auras". Mickey was captured as well, but he managed to get his letter to Sora and group before anything could happen to him. The dark auras were scattered throughout the worlds. Kairi: That's awful! What should we do? FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Indiana Jones and Lao Che are seen negotiating with each other, when Shanghai club singer Willie Scott arrives. Lao Che: (to Willie) Dr. Jones here was about to give me Nahashi, and he shall give it now. Willie: Wait. Who is this- Nahashi! (grabbed by Indiana Jones) Indiana: Now c'mon, Lao. I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes. (tightens his grip on Willie, as Lao rolls over a bag of coins) Perhaps you don't understand. The deal is for the diamond. (a diamond is rolled over) Lao: Now you give me Nahashi. Indiana: With pleasure. (rolls over to Lao a small container, possibly containing ashes) Lao: At last. The remains of the first emperor of the Macchu dynasty. (Indiana takes a swig of wine) Now you give me the diamond. (laughs) Willie: What's that? (pointing to a bottle in Lao's grip) Lao: Antidote. Indiana: For what? Lao: The poison you just drank, Dr. Jones. Indiana: (as a waiter figure comes over) Nice bar you have here. (Willie: That's not a waiter.) Wu-Han's an old friend. Game's not over. Give me the antidote. (the popping of champagne rings through, masking the sounding of a gunshot, into Wu-Han) C'mon, Wu-Han, we'll get you out of here. Wu-Han: Not this time. I followed you on many adventures. But like the great Hondu mystery, I go first. (dies) Indiana, severely weakened, uses some strength to fire at one of Lao Che's goons, and flee the resteraunt with Willie. They land inside a taxi. Boy Driver: Wow! Crash landing! Indiana: Short Round! Step on it. There's Heartless after us. Short Round: OK, Dr. Jones. Hold on to your potato! Willie: (as they drive off) For crying out loud, there's a kid driving the car! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Daisy and Pluto have been safely escorted into the gummi shp prior of what was going now. Sora; So, you're looking for some guy named Basil? Olivia: Well, I..... Kairi: (thinks) Wait, I think I know. Are you looking for the Basil of Baker Street? Riku: You've met him before. Kairi: Before I got captured by Sa'ix. He'll be surprised when he sees me in a different size. At the house of Basil of Baker Street, his assistant Dawson arrives in puffs of exhausted breaths. Basil: Dawson? What is it that you want to say? Dawson: It's Kairi. She's back, and she brought friends. At that moment, Kairi, Sora, and Riku arrive in teh home and approach Basil, telling him about Sephrioth, and how he mentioned Ratigan. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Hiram working Sephiroth: (pointing his sword at Hiram) Don't forget,your daughter pays the consequences if you don't do what Ratigan told you to do. Fidget: (passing Sephiroth) I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going. Sephiroth: I wish I would see him person. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Randall starring at his leadership list he made with Maleficent standing next to him. Kingdom Hearts IV Script ' '''Sora is experiencing nightmares. Of the events he failed to stop. The people he failed to keep alive. Many people are seen fighting Heartless and the Organization, but most quickly fall. His mind flashes to Sora grabbing his Keyblade, and rushing at Iknax, Nobody of Kain of Baron. He slices off the arms of the dragoon, and the man shouts in pain as blood trickles down from his dismembered bones. ' * 'Iknax: Please, Keyblade master. Show mercy. Please! ' ** 'Sora: It's too late for mercy. '' * Iknax: No. NO!! ''' ** '''Sora: Firaga! With that, Iknax burns into a bleeding skeleton before collapsing into a heap of burnt skin and bones. Siora screams in his mind as he sees Hayner beeing slashed in the chest and killed by a Neoshadow. He also sees many other heroes, like Iron Man, Izzie Stevens, Balthier, Squall Leonhart and Shane Gray, among those helping to fight off the darkness tsruggling to stake off the enemies. And, in the most heartwrenching moment, Riku is killed by Xemnas. At that moment, Sora wakes up screaming in shock, as he had for many sleepless nights since the events had occured. The only people left to give him solace is his friend Kairi, and the former Organzation XIII member Demyx. He can't help but ponder every night what will ahppen of the worlds that are still under attack by the Heartless and the other villains of darkness. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Carl Fredericksen is relaxing at home, when there is a loud knocking at the door. He opens it, and sees a young boy scout is at his front door step. ' * '''Boy: Hello, sir. My name is Rusell, and I'm a member of the Junior Wilderness Explorers Scout Troop. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? ' ** 'Carl: (looking quite annoyed) No. Now go away. '' * Rusell: Are you sure? I could help you cross the street. ''' ** '''Carl: No. '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your yard. ' ** 'Carl: No. (is just about ready to slam the door) '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your porch. ' *'Carl: No. I don't want any help! (door slams on Rusell's foot) ' **'Rusell: Ow. Could you please open the door off of my foot, sir? ' ** 'Carl: Forgive me there. I let you know if I'm in need of some assistance, okay kid? How abouit you help me catch this creature that keeps eating my azuelas, the snipe. '' * '''Rusell: Yes, sir. (runs off enthusiastically) I'll bring it back to you when I find it! ' ** Carl: All right, young boy! (muttering under his breath) Glad that's over. (sits back down) {NOTE: If you look in a corner of the park across from Carl's house, you will see the two chess players from '''[[Wikipedia: Geri's Game|Geri's Game'' ''']], the Oscar-winning Pixar shosrt that was shown with A Bug's Life as an Easter Egg. Coincidentally, Bob Peterson, who voices Dug and Alpha in Up voices Geri in Geri's Game}'' FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Omexas wakes up in the awakening and looks around. He then rises more pillars. He leaves the awakening and looks around the World Without Sanity. ' * '''Omexas: I... Am FREE! ' ** 'Drond: (walks towards Omexas) So does this mean our plan can begin? '' * 'Omexas: It already has. ' ** 'Drond: Perfect! ' *** '''Amaebas: (walks towards Omexas from another path) So does this mean i can kill Riku? '' ' ' * '''Omexas: Not yet! ' * Voice: So does this mean the souless are back? (walks foward revealing himself as being the Souless of Light) ' * '''Omexas: Yes. ' * 'Souless of Light: For a billion years we waited to reunite with you as our leader Omexas. ' FADE TO BLACK 'FADE BACK INTO: The crew of So Random is about to start their sketch Fasty's, when Heartless suddenly burst in. ' * 'Marshall: What? This was not in the script! ' ** 'Sonny: Er- how about we try to continue on with the sketch? Maybe they'll go away. (a Soldier Heartless grabs Sonny's leg) I would like some fast fries, please! ' *** 'Grady: Fast fries! (a flurry of fries blast Sonny's leg, and force the Heartless against the wall) What luck! '' ** Sonny: Ouch. That's just too fast. Good thing I didn't also say ketchup. ''' *** '''Grady: I almost forgot! Ketchup! (ketchup squirts Sonny in the face, getting into her eye, and then getting on her skirt) '' ** '''Marshall: All right, that's a wrap, people! ' **'Sonny: Good! What was that thing, anyway? (the Heartless follows Sonny back to the lounge room, as a shadow.) FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora goes down to the island, and finds a new message in Secret Place wall. Surprisingly, it seems to be written in scratches from rock. It read: "Sora, Sorry to call back into action with Riku dying and all, but we found that Xemnas has survived the final battle alongside Saix, Rexfb, Xigbar, Larxene and many others. He also seems to have made an alliance with some evil villianous syndicate known as the Souless. We need your help to stop this and bring peace to the universe once and for all. And to do that, we need the help of Demyx and Kairi as well." Thanks Again, Mickey Mouse. P.S. Your Gummi Ship will arrive momentarily after you read this. Fly over to Hollywood to start your mission. ' *'Sora: A Gummi Ship is coming. If Xemnas is still alive, he'll stop at nothing to finish what he started. (Kairi, Demyx, and Oliver arrive) Guys, I need you to come with me. We've got a universe to protect. (the four enter the Gummi Ship, and fly off) ' FADE TO BLACK '''World Order ideas ' *'On each list you make, list 21 worlds. ' *'Idea List #1: ' **'1. Prologue Level/Twilight Town/Traverse Town/Disney Castle ' **'2. Andy's Room ' **'3. Pride Lands ' **'4. Snow White's Castle ' **'5. Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) ' **'6. Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) ' **'7. Notre Dame ' **'8. Beast's Castle ' **'9. Olympus Coliseum ' **'10. Agrabah ' **'11. Radiant Grden ' **'12. Jamestown ' **'13. Atlantica ' **'14. Halloween Town ' **'15. Hundred Acre Wood ' **'16. Pinocchio's Village ' **'17. Port Royal ' **'18. Land of Dragons ' **'19. Wonderland ' **'20. Neverland ' **21. End World ''' *'Idea List #2: ' **'1. Destiny Islands (First World) ' **'2. Hyrule (2 visits) ' **'3. Stark Tower (3 visits) ' **'4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (various visits) ' **'5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) ' **'6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (various visits) ' **'7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) ' **'8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) ' **'9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) ' **'10. Sacred Heart Hospital (2 visits) ' **'11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) ' **'12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) ' **'13. The Tipton Hotel ' **'14. Tim Burton's Wonderland (3 Visits) ' **'15. Camp Rock ' **'16. Del Valle High School ' **'17. Summerton High School ' **18. Port Charles (General Hospital) ''' *'Idea List #3 ' **'1. Destiny Islands ' **'2. Mouse London ' **'3. Notre Dame ' **'4. Stark Tower/Gamma City ' **'4. Tipton Hotel ' **'5. Monstrotopolis ' **'6. Radiant Garden ' **'7. Land Of Dragons ' **'8. Atlantis ' **'9. 3rd Street ' **'10. Stewart Household ' **'11. Jamestown ' **'12. Pride Lands ' **'13. Agrabah ' **'14. Wonderland ' **'15. Halloween Town ' **'16. Hyrule ' **'17. Dinosaur Valley ' **'18. Twilight Town ' **'19. Port Royal ' **'20. Hawaii ' **21. Narnia ''' *'Idea List #4 ' *'1. Radiant garden (2 visits) ' *'2. Paradise Island ' *'3. Man-Jungle ' *4. Olympus Coliseum ' *'5. Disney Castle ' *'6. Agrabah ' *'7. Atlantica ' *'8. Halloween Town ' *'9. War of the Worlds ' *'10. Monsters of Japan ' *'11. Traverse Town''' *'12. Dreadwin's Mansion' *'13.' ' *'14. *'15.' *'16 ' *'17 ' *'18' *'19 ' *'20 ' *'21 ' *'22' *'23 ' *'24 ' *'25 ' *'26 ' *'27' *'28 ' *'29 ' *'30 ' 'End Credits ideas' *'This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous ''Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. ' *'The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) ' *'In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) ' *'In the Hannah Montana world, Miley was so happy that her friends Oliver and Lilly came back from their mission with Sora and co.(During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'Baron is once again peaceful, and Cecil is happily married to Rosa, as soon as they return from their trek with Sora and co. (During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'The characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Grey's Anatomy, The King of Queens, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) ' *'WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) ' *'Link and Zelda hang out in the Hyrule Castle, and watch the spell of Twilight Hyrule start to disappear. (During Credits) ' *'Flash-foward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) ' *'Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn, Lola, Tess Tyler, Peggy and her friend were recording a new song "Three Months" after Camp Rock, just like on the DVD version of the movie. (However, there will be no audio sounds from that scene since Shimomura's orchestra is always playing right after the Utada Hikaru ending theme.) (during credits) ' *'In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) ' *'Everyone that Sora visited in their worlds, sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah at the end. (After Credits) ' 'Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas' *'This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilouge and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilouge/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). ' *'Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. ' **'Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") ''' *'Think of something for the Epilouge Cutscenes (or Epilouge Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' *'Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' '''List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed *'AUTO (from ''WALL-E) will be controling Heartless ' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) will be controlling heartless, armored card soldiers, Jub jub birds and Bandersnatches ' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies ' *'Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controling insect-transformed Heartless ' *'The Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Syndrome (from The Incredibles) will be controlling trooper-transformed Heartless ' *'Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) ' *'The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed ' *'King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless ' *'Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed ' *'Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless ' *'Rita Repulsa (from Power Rangers) will be controlling Putty Heartless ' *'Leonard Saber (from G-Force) will be controlling a new type of Heartless- Appliance Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. ' *'Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) will be controlling Powerwilds, Bouncywilds, and a new type, Prowlers. ' 'New Keyblades for Sora' *'Bells of Notre Dame - Obtained in Notre Dame by activating a trinity, the teeth are replaced with bells and the keychain is a gargoyle. Obtained after defeating Frollo himself.' *'The Warbly Winner - Obtained in Wonderland after you destroy Bayard Hamar the bloodhound, the teeth is Tarrant's hat and the keychain is a tea-cup. ' *'Narnian Key - Obtained in Narnia after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle of the White Witch, and during the Boss Battle of King Miraz. The keychain is Aslan's flag. ' *'Twin-Blade - Obtained in The Tipton Hotel after defeating Ilsa; rewarded to Sora from Zack and Cody after Drond dies by falling from the top floor window. The keychain is a Yin & Yang symbol. ' *'Mythgraven Blade- Obtained in Baron after defeating the monsters attacking Fabul. It casts Cure spells automatically on all party members with every 25-hit combo, slower with 20, and faster with 5. The Mysidian legend is written on the Keyblade's neck. The keychain is a miniature version of Cecil's Dark Sword. ' *'Rock Star (Key) - Obtained in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a pink star. ' *'Fortune and Glory (Key) - Obtained in Indiana Jones level after defeating Mola Ram; rewarded to Sora by the Village Elder and Indiana Jones. Increase the drop rate of munny and rare items. The keychain is a mini Crystal Skull. ' *'Final Jam (Key) - Obtained in Camp Rock after the battle of Xigbar in the Second Visit. The keychain is a guitar pick. ' *'Wembler Key - Obtained in Fraggle Rock (world); rewarded to Sora from Wembley Fraggle after playing one of the mini-games in that world. The keychain is Wembley's face. ' *'Reversal Keyblade - Obtained in Summerton High School (from the movie, Minutemen); rewarded to Sora from the Minutemen after defeating Marluxia. The keychain is a stopwatch. ' *'Short-Term Memory (Key) - Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef after saving Dory the Blue Tang Fish from the Fishing Net; makes enemies (espeacially Disney Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a question mark. ' *'Hollywood Key - Obtained in Hollywood Theaters (from The Muppet Movie); rewarded to Sora from Kermit the Frog after defeating the evil doctor. The keychain is an H(as in Hollywood). ' *'Directive - Obtained in the Axiom Cruiser; rewarded to Sora from WALL-E and EVE after defeating AUTO. The keychain is the BnL logo. ' *'Blade of Star Command - Obtained in the Star Command world (which is a crossworld from Andy's Room); rewarded to Sora from Buzz Lightyear after defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg. The keychain is the Star Command symbol. ' *'En Garde - Obtained in New Orleans; rewarded to Sora from Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen after turning them back into humans and defeating Dr. Facilier. The keychain is a New Orleans Landmark.' *'The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in the Tipton Hotel. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. ' *'The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Summerton High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. ' *'The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. ' *'The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. ' *'The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Prydain (from the movie,The Black Cauldron). The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. ' *'The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Metra Nui. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. ' *'The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Narnia. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. ' *'The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Del Valle High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. ' *'The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Camp Rock. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. ' *'Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. ' 'New Shields for Goofy' *'Narnian Shield - Obtained in Narnia before the battle of the White Witch. The art design on the sheild is the Aslan logo. Rewarded by Father Christmas on the first visit. ' *'Cross of Coranado- Obtained in Treasure Kingdom after defeating Toht. The art design on the shield is a cross. Rewarded by defeating Toht on the second visit. ' *'Heavy Metal- Obtained in Camp Rock. The art design on the shield is a Mickey Mouse head with a mohawk. Rewarded by completing the second venue in the Guitar Jam mini-game in Camp Rock. ' 'New Magic Wands for Donald' 'Journal Entries for "Worlds" '''Character "Profile" Information 'Toejam' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Del Valle High School (Texas) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: As the Bell Rings (2007) (Season 1, Episode 1 ("Flower Day")) ' *'Real Name: Thomas James (last name unknown) ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Seth Ginsburg ' *'Japanese Voice: Masakazu Morita ' 'Virgil Fox' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Summerton High School ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Jason Dolley ' *'Japanese Voice: Kōki Uchiyama ' 'WALL-E' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The Axiom (or Earth) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Robot ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Ben Burtt ' *'Japanese Voice: Ikue Ootani ' 'Quasimodo' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Notre Dame (France) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Bellringer ' *'First Appearance: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Tom Hulce ' *'Japanese Voice: Mamoru Miyano ' 'Derek Venturi' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The McDonald-Venturis House (Ontario, Canada) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: Getting in trouble, especially by Casey sometimes. ' *'English Voice: Michael Seater ' *'Japanese Voice: Takehito Koyasu ' 'London Tipton' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: The Tipton Hotel (Boston) ' *'Role/Occupation: Hotel Celebrity/Fashion/Daughter/Friend/Internet Talk Show Host/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005) (Season 1, Episode 1) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA ' *'English Voice: Brenda Song ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA ' 'Shane Grey' *'Kana (Japanese Name): シェーングレイ (Full Name)/シェーン (First Name)(insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Camp Rock ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Rockstar Celebrity ' *'First Appearance: Camp Rock (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Joe Jonas ' *'Japanese Voice: Kenichi Suzumura ' 'World Information' *'Del Valle High School ' *'First Appearance: ''As the Bell Rings (2007) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from "As the Bell Rings" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Frank the Bully (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: "Could You Be The One?" (reprise-performed by Tony Oller as Danny Neilson) (NOTE: This song is a "dance step" song with performance in the mini-game like in Atlantica on "Kingdom Hearts II.") ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Danny Neilson, Toejam, Skipper, Charlotte, and Lexi ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'1st Floor (Exterior) (Main Entrance) ' **'1st Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'2nd Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'Staircase (located between the 1st and 2nd floor) ''' *'Camp Green Lake ' *'First Appearance: ''Holes (2003) ' *'Theme Song: Dig It by "Doug E Doug" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Squriming Evil (Mr. Sir and the Stealth Sneak (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection(from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Stanley Yelnats,Zero, Armpit, X-Ray, and ZigZag ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 3 ' *'No. of rooms: 6 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Camp Center (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Camp Center (Inside) ' **'Digging Site ' **'Mountain Path ' **'God's Thumb- Cliffs ''' **God's Thumb- Mountain Top ''' *'Summerton High School ' *'First Appearance: ''Minutemen (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Summerton High School or Original music score from "Minutemen" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Maleficent(Dragon) (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Pete (2nd visit)) The 13th Struggle (Marluxia (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Virgil Fox and the Minutemen,Auron ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'School Grounds (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Hallway ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Roof Top ''' **Track Field ''' *'Radiator Springs ' *'First Appearance: ''Cars (2006) ' *'Theme Song: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Chick Murphy Hicks) (1st Visit)), Rowdy Rumble (Pete (2nd Visit)) Tractor Tipping (from the original movie soundtrack, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) (Frank the Bull (1st or 2nd Visit) (Optional Battle)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Sally, Mater ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Street (Main Entrance) ' **'Flo's ' **'Tractor Ranch ''' **Speedway (Los Angeles) ''' *'The Axiom (and Planet Earth) ' *'First Appearance: ''WALL-E (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Space Paranoids (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Corrupted (AUTO) (1st Visit)), Darkness of the Unknown (The Dragoon Ship (2nd Visit)) A Fight to the Death (Xemnas (Armour) (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello, Dolly!, arranged by Shimomura) (NOTE: This song and footage from the classic film are only heard and/or shown in cutscenes in WALL-E's home, and the two singing vocals are archive sound effects) ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Captain Mcrea ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Docking Bay (Main Entrance) ' **'Plaza ' **'Captain's Quarters ' **'Space (located between the Axiom and Earth) ''' **WALL-E's Home (Planet Earth) ''' *'Camp Rock ' *'First Appearance: ''Camp Rock (2008) ' *'Theme Song: TBA ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): One-Winged Angel (Sephiroth) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Xigbar (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Missing You," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: TBA ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 19 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Entrance ' **'Shane's Cabin ' **'Final Jam Theatre ' **'Back Stage ' **'Kitchen ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Tess' Cabin ' **'The Torres' Cabin ' **'Music Cabin (NOTE: The place where Caitlyn's piano performance was interuppted by Tess) ' **'Outdoor Stage (NOTE: The place where "Play My Music" was performed by Connect Three) ' **'Unknown Cabin (NOTE: The place where "Start the Party" was performed) ' **'Swimming Area ' **'Boat Docking Area ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ''' **TBA ''' *'The Tipton Hotel ' *'First Appearance: ''The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Illsa) (1st Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Maleficent(2nd Visit))The 13th Struggle (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Marion Mosby, Arwin, Muriel, Esteban, London Tipton, Carey Martin, Zack & Cody Martin ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 2 ' *'No. of rooms: 300 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'The Martin's Hotel Room (Zack & Cody's home) ' **'London's Suite ' **'Lobby (Main Entrance (Inside)) ' **'Pool ' **'Main Entrance (Outside) ' **'23rd Floor Hallway ' **'Haunted Suite ' **'Arwin's office ''' **Mr. Moesby's office ''' *'The Mcdonald Venturi House ' *'First Appearance: ''Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Livin' Life with Derek ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Seymour) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Zexion(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: George Venturi, Nora Mcdonald ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 17 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Derek's Room ' **'Lizzie's Room ' **'Casey's Room ' **'Edwin's Room ' **'Marti's Room ' **'George and Nora's Room ' **'Living Room ' **'Kitchen ' **'Upstairs Hallway ' **'Closet (Upstairs) ' **'Outside (Front) ' **'Casey and Derek's High School ' ***'Casey's Counslor's Office ' ***'Hallway ' ***'Auditorium ' ***'Various Classrooms ' ***'Bus Lot '''' ' ' *'Mouse London ' *'First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) ' *'Theme Song: Original music score from "The Great Mouse Detective" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Rowdy Rumble (Fidget The Bat) (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (Vexen and Ratigan(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Working Together," "Missing You" ' *'Special Song: ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Basil ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'List Of Characters: ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Olivia ' ***'Hiram ' ***'Basil ' ***'Fidget ' ***'Ratigan ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Dawson ' ***'Vexen ' ***'Cloud ' ***'Sephiroth '' ' ' *'No. of rooms: 11 ''' **'List of rooms: ' *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Randall(until reformed and with the help of Maleficent) Sulley(after Randall is reformed) ' *'List of Characters: ' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Sulley ' ***'Mike ' ***'Boo ' ***'Randall ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Fungus ' ***'Alice ' ***'King Mickey ' ***'Roz ' ***'Xaldin '' ' ' *'No. of rooms:17 ' 'Final Mix ideas' 'Cutscene Episode List(s) *'NOTE: This article is about ideas for the cutscene videos that might also appear on YouTube and maybe released as an FMV movie on DVD from the Custom DVD Creations company. ' '''KINGDOM HEARTS III Episode Lists 'Tipton Hotel episodes' *'First Visit ' **'The Tipton Hotel ' **'Ilsa ' **'Ilsa's Revenge ' **'Grounded on the 23rd Floor ' **'"That's Impossible! How Did This Happen!?" '' *'Second Visit ' **'The Spooky Suite ' **'Maleficent's Revenge ' **'Larxene's Revenge ' **'Mr. Moseby's and Carey's Apologies. ''' '''Camp Rock episodes 'Codebreaker Ideas for Characters, Cutscenes, Gamplay and Bosses (Battles)' = See Also '= '''Related ideas ' *[[Non-canon Kingdom Hearts|'''Non-canon Kingdom Hearts]]' ' External links ' *[[Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series|'Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series]]' ' *[[Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features|'Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features']]' ' Category:Kingdom Hearts